A Court of Magic and Mystery: An ACOTAR SeriesHP Crossover
by BooknerdXD
Summary: Celestia Smith thought her Auror internship couldn't get any more exciting, but when a mission goes terribly she and her former best friend Ethan are swept away into Prythian! Orion, the son of the most powerful High Lord and Lady of the night court has everything he's ever wanted, but a mate. But when a strange girl appears during Starfall, things get a bit more interesting.
1. An Ancient Doorway Celestia Pov

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or a Court of Thorns and Roses Saga. All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling (HP) and Sarah J. Maas for (ACOTAR). I do own my OC characters and plot.

Author's Note: Please comment, star, and read if you would like me to continue this story. I just finished ACOMAF and Cursed Child and got inspired. This story is also on my wattpad account: JaneRubin.

"Are we sure about this, Harry?" whispered Mr. Weasley as Mr. Potter and I followed him through a lush forest. Wands at the ready. "Allowing a student on this mission? It could be dangerous."

"You didn't say that ten years ago." Mr. Potter said smiling.

"Yes, it was fun and exciting, but I'm a retired man now. I'm only doing this because Hermoine didn't want you to be alone."

"I'm not alone, I have my apprentice."

"Who's a student." Mr. Weasley noted.

"Miss Smith is a very capable and talented young witch." Mr. Potter said to his friend with confidence. "I believe we will have more of a chance apprehending Liam and his followers with her. I asked Professor McGonagall to look for a student who is proficient in the dark arts and would be interested in being an auror. She recommended Celestia and gave her special permission to miss the first two months of her seventh year for this mission as special auror training."

"I'm sorry did you say, Smith?" Mr. Weasley stopped in his tracks and turned around then pointed his wand at me. The Lumos charm from his wand blinded me.

"Yes," I said squinting. "Celestia Smith. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Weasley. My father has told me all about you." I held out my hand to give him a hand shake but didn't return the gesture.

Mr. Weasley's eyes narrowed. "Your father?"

"Zacheriah Smith, sir." I replied. "He-" I stuttered out. "He was part of Dumbledore's army with you and Mr. Potter during the second wizarding war."

"Zach Smith," Mr. Weasley said my father's name with vile as he swiftly shifted his gaze from me to Mr. Potter with annoyance. "Are you telling me that disloyal git's daughter was recommend to help us out tonight?! Do you not remember that night?!"

"Ron," said Mr. Potter calmly. "we can't blame Celestia for her father's mistakes."

"He didn't believe Dumbledore about Cedric's death. He questioned your expertise in defense against the dark arts. He didn't attend Dumbledore's funeral. Worst of all, during the war pushed out frankie first years out of his way instead of defending them or helping them out! Oh, I feel so much better with his flakey spawn having my back tonight."

I drooped my head in silence and gripped my wand in hand. Yes, as much as I hated want to admit. My father was a coward and the most disloyal Hufflepuff wizard in our history. Every since I started my years at Hogwarts, I've been teased, ridiculed, and outcasted, by my house and peers for six long years. Which should be impossible, since Hufflepuffs are suppose to be kind to all despite their background, right? Or so I thought.

I can recall the whispers behind my back whenever I walked around the castle ground. I can recall the name calling like coward and disloyal along with more foul words I best not speak. All because I was Zach's Smith daughter. The only friend-best friend I had was a boy from Slytherin, but later that fell apart when he was seduced by Liam as many were over the past two years.

With a broken heart, I vowed I'd restore the Smith name to it's former glory and honor as a descent of Helga Hufflepuff. More importantly, I'd save my friend. What better way to restore it and find my friend fast enough than becoming an auror?

"Ron," Mr. Potter began to say in a harsh tone as I felt his stare on me.

"You have every right to dislike my father, Mr. Weasley." I said, cutting Mr. Potter off. I slowly raised my head and looked at Mr. Weasley in his blue eyes. "He betrayed you all when you thought he had your back during a dire time, but believe me when I say this, Mr. Weasley. I am nothing like my father. I am member of the Hufflepuff House and the last descendant of Helga Hufflepuff. I'm loyal to the ministry and has worked worked extremely hard to get where I am today. I would never ever betray any of my auror comrades in battle, or anyone for the matter. I have no trouble dying for someone if it means there safety."

Mr. Weasley remained silent for a moment. Then said in a huff, "We'll see." He turned on his heal and continued forward into the bleakness of the fogged forest.

Mr. Harry Potter clasped my shoulder with his hand. "I believe you, Miss Smith. After mentoring you for less than two months, I can see what Professor McGonagall saw in you."

"And what is that, sir?"

"Potential. Now, let us hurry. We can't let Liam Byrne and his followers get away. "

I nodded. "Ready when you are, sir."

Mr. Potter gave me a slight nod and started to catch up to Mr. Weasley.

I know very little about the latest dark wizard. His name is Liam Byrne. He graduated from Hogwarts two years ahead of me, well technically one since I skipped my second year. He was a Ravenclaw alumni and was said to be a genius in the art of experimentation and charm usage. Professor Slughorn once said in potions class that he could be the next famous wizard to create a new potion or magical object that will greatly benefit the Wizarding Community around the globe.

Unfortunately, Liam Bryan had other plans for the Wizarding Community and worse of all, his family were former death eaters. Over the last twenty years since the battle for Hogwarts, a few death eaters and followers of Voldemort have been regrouping in the shadows.

A most recent attempt was the arrest of Mr. Theodore Nott just a year ago. A man who had hoarded various magical items over decades and didn't register them. The Ministry raided most of his objects including the last time turner, but has forgotten to take in possession of a mysterious, powerful, stone like orb. No, it wasn't the infamous resurrecting stone, but something else. Apparently, Nott has sold Bryan this object prior to his arrest then Bryan summoned whatever followers were left for one last rematch against the world.

For two years, Bryan's terror has reached Europe and MACUSA. His followers call him the 'Next Voldemort'. The only reason people are following him because he promises them anything they want. I don't know for sure if he has kept those promises, but whatever Byrne's true reason it wasn't good.

When we made it out of the edge of the forest, we saw a massive cliffside beyond a grassy clearing and on a small hilltop was an old crumbled watchtower. I also noticed we were close to the seaside. I could smell the hint of saltwater in the air.

"Look at that stairs," Mr. Potter said pointing at some stone stairs that led to the very top of the watchtower with his wand. "I bet Bryne is up there."

"Alright," said Mr. Weasley gripping his wand tighter. "we should apparte to the top of the cliffside and stun the dark wizards quickly. Looks like he hasn't started the ritual just yet, so we still have a chance to stopping his operation."

I blinked. "Ritual? What ritual?" I said quickly and confused.

"It was in the brief packet the minister, my wife," He emphasized. "sent out to all the aurors for this mission yesterday. It regarded the magical object. Didn't you read it?"

"I do remember an envelope at my house yesterday, sir, but I was too busy-"

Burning another letter from-

"If you're serious about becoming an auror, girl, it is important to read the latest discoveries about the perpetrator." Mr. Weasley said to me harshly. He looked at Mr. Potter. "Harry, bringing her was a huge mistake! She could jeopardize our entire raid! If Bryne escapes again, Heromine and the entire ministry will be very upset. "

Mr. Potter frowned. "Celestia," He said.

"Yes, sir?" I said shuffling forward.

"I have an important job for you. I need you to guard the outskirts of the watchtower."

"Guard the border?" I repeated with shock. "With all due respect Mr. Potter, I'm training to be an auror. How am I suppose to gain experience if I'm not with you and Mr. Weasley? Besides, there's only two of you and who knows many dark wizards are up there with Bryne! You'll need all the help you can get!"

Right when I said that, about two more aurors appeared next to us. A middle age man with a black pepper hair and hazel eyes, dressed in black linked arms with a young women dressed similar like him. She has tanner skin than him with smooth blonde hair tied in a bun. They looked like husband and wife.

"Sorry we're late, Mr. Potter." The man said in his American accent. "We had to portkey to Ireland than apperate here. I'm Dave, by the way. Dave Richards, and this is my wife Eve. We're from MACUSA and ready to assist you."

"Hello," She said.

Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley gave them handshakes.

"Great to see you again, Richards." Mr. Potter said as he stepped to the side to reveal me. "This is Celestia Smith. My apprentice of sorts. She'll be here assisting us as part of her auror training."

"Aren't you a little young to be an auror?" said Mrs. Richards.

"I recently turned seventeen and pasted my O.W.L's with flying colors. " I said to the condescending witch with a short glare, but then felt bad. Damn, my Hufflepuffness. "I'm sorry," I said shortly after. "I shouldn't have glared at you."

"And what about your N.E.W.T.S?"

I was about to answer, but Mr. Potter stopped us. "We have no time for details. I'm sure the two of you read your briefing packets?"

The Richards nodded.

"Good. Ron and I decided to split up into groups. The plan is to apperate then surrounded Bryne and his followers. Stun them. Disarm them. The ministry doesn't really care as long as we arrest them and stop them from performing the ritual."

"Then what are we waiting for, Christmas?" asked Mr. Richards. "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" I said with enthusiasm.

"Celestia," drawled Mr. Potter.

I frowned. "I know. I know. I'll guard the entrance to the stair case as well as the field."

"Good. Ron, let's go."

I watched the adults disapperate as I took a short jog to the first stair case and waited patiently. I could hear the popping noises of Mr. Potter and the others appearing and the shouts of spells being spoken.

Why don't you go sneak a peak? said my consciousness.

"No, Mr. Potter told me to stay here." I said aloud. "He told me to guard this staircase in case someone or something comes."

I fought every instinct to not charge up there and help. A heartbeat passed then two which felt like five. All of a sudden, I heard Mr. Weasley shout,

"HARRY!"

Mr. Weasley's shout sounded concerned like if it was a matter of life or death . I whisked my head around and without a second thought I apperated to the top of the watchtower. It was mostly crumbled apart from the some scattered parts of the remains of a stone wall. I hid there and gripped my wand tightly. With a steady breath, I took a peak out of the unraveling scene.

Mr. Weasley was stunned into an unconsciousness state. The Richards were being held by two dark wizards. Their wands at their by the Richard's throat. And my mentor, Mr. Harry Potter was tied up in a tight rope. It was a Carpe Retractum charm, no doubt. The charm ties back the opponent and being pulled towards the caster. The caster that charmed Mr. Potter was none other than Liam Byrne. His back was towards me, so I couldn't get a good look at him.

"Harry Potter. The boy who lived. Master of Death. Head Auror for the Ministry of Magic." said Liam's voice that was deep. "What a lovely surprise to see you and your friends to show up here to a historic moment. Then again, I wasn't too surprised."

Oh, yeah, well I love to see the look on your face after this spell. I thought to myself as I was about to step out and shout a stupefying spell at him, but then he added. "Thank you, Mr. Smith for sharing this information to me."

I stopped moving as my heart dropped to the pit of my stomach when I saw my father step out of the shadows and into the moonlight beam. His blue eyes had dark circles underneath them giving him a hallowed appearance. He wore a nice vest and trousers over a black cloak that flapped against the sea breeze.

"You made an unbreakable vow to me, Byrne." My father said coldly. "I'm expecting you to keep it or my resources will disappear."

Liam Byrne 's head turned right when a moonbeam ray fell on him like a spotlight. He looked about nineteen, maybe twenty with fair skin and autumn brown air that shifted through the breeze like seaweed in water. His rich hazel eyes held a cold, uncaring stare to my father.

"I always keep my promises, Zechariah" He said with a quite rage. "as I expect you'll keep yours."

My father said nothing as he slightly turned his head to the back and jerked it forward. My stomach sank to another level of sickness, when I saw my former best friend came walking into the light.

"I kept the orb safe like you wanted, sir" said Ethan to Liam firmly as he held a medium size wooden chest in his hands. He carried himself in a mature manner than I last saw him. It made him look older. His light blonde hair trimmed neatly as his white shirt and Slytherin tie tucked neatly. Even when I look at him now, I can still picture his emerald eyes and smile full of warmth and laughter. But now it was dark and cunning, the looks of a true Slytherin.

"Excellent, Ethan. Now, put the orb on the stone table and align it with the key. It's nearly midnight." Liam said a tad bit harshly then stupefied Mr. Potter to an unconsciousness state.

If Voldemort in Liam's state twenty years ago would have taken this chance to killing Mr. Potter, but this is what separated Liam from Voldemort. He didn't care about eternal life, but being well known. The more popularity he gained; the more the ministry would realize that he is unstoppable.

I didn't even realize that there was a stone table nor an ancient doorway that stood by the cliff side of the watchtower. So much was happening at once, I didn't pay attention. I watched Ethan take out the orb with one hand. It was tiny compared the box. It was about half the size of palm smooth and black like volcanic obsidian. The stone table itself was just a circle slab of grey stone that had ancient runes carved at the rims.

I knew I should have stunned him or at least accio the thing to me, but some deep curiosity took over me. I wanted to see what happened next. Creeping a little closer as quietly as possible, I watched Ethan take the orb and heard it click upon the stone has he placed it in the slot. Liam then took out his wand and pointed it towards the sky. He shouted a spell and out of his wand came out grey sparks that dispelled the clouds, revealing the full moon's majestic serene glow.

Up on top of the arched doorway, there was a crystal shaped like a cut out diamond. With the moon's glow, it sparkled in rainbow hues. Moments passed and it shifted higher and higher in until it was at the center of the sky. Then as the moonlight beam passed through the crystal, a brighter beam of light shot, cutting through the air like a knife and onto the obsidian orb. Instantly, tiny balls of white light appeared inside like if a starry night was trapped inside. The runes around the stone table began to glow white as well as the ones on the archway. A short of thin veil that looked like ink in water began to appear through the doorway.

If this wasn't a ministry raid and a madman's opportunity of great power, I would enjoy the serine atmosphere a bit more and the beauty of the glowing runes on the stone table and archway.

"How beautiful," I quietly muttered in awestruck as I step backwards. A twig snapped underneath my boot. It snapped and cracked very loudly. Damn, my hufflepuffness.

Liam, Ethan, and my father whipped their heads towards me. I ducked as Ethan yelled, "Bomarda!"

I jumped out of the way before the spell reached the stone. It exploded on impact, sending crushed rocks and rumble everywhere like confetti.

"Stupefy!" Liam yelled.

I raised my arm and swirled it a clock like movement as I shouted, "Protego!"

The spell ricocheted off my invisible shield charm just in time, which caused a tiny dirt cloud.

"Celestia?" My father stared at me with wide eyes as he lowered his wand "Is-is that really you?"

My eyebrows furrowed angrily as my eyes glared at him with such hate. Then, my expression softened by how low he sunk now.

"Well, look who it is, gentlemen? Miss Smith, how nice of you to join us, welcome." Liam said with a slight bow then pointed his wand at me. "I heard so much about you from Ethan."

I shifted my gaze to Ethan who looked away from me with guilt then back to Bryne.

"You'll pay for this, Bryne! All of you will pay!" I shouted, gripping my wand and shifting my arm to each of them ready for a counterattack. "The minister will not allow you to continue these vial deeds."

"Celestia, stop." Father warned as he raised his wand. "Listen to me, I'm your father."

"You stopped being my father when mother died!"

With patience running extremely thin, he pointed his wand at me. "I said stop. Imper-"

But before he could finish the incantation, I quickly shouted with an upwards swish and downward flick, "Fumos Duo!" My wand sparked out hues of dark red, conjuring up thick red smoke clouds that was intended to blind all those in front of me, causing confusion. I couldn't allow my father or Ethan to get away from this terrible act. I remembered how far I was from the table, so I used this small diversion to get the orb as quickly as possible. Through the smoke, I passed Liam.

"GET HER!" He barked to his subordinates as he turned to probably immobilize me, but thankfully the smoke closed up before he could cast the spell.

When i reached the table, I stretched out my arm and felt the stone in my grasp. The power surging from it made it stick like glue. I grunted and lifted it up with all of my strength. "Got it," I finally said as I stumbled backwards a bit. A yellow spark missed my feet by a few inches. I held up my wand towards the direction where the spark came from. Through the mist, Ethan walked towards me.

"Celestia, give me the orb. I don't want to have to hurt you." He said firmly, wand pointed at me.

"Y-you already have. J-joining a man like Liam? That-that isn't like you, Ethan, you-you were my friend." I stuttered as I took a small step backwards, nearly touching the archway that was at the edge of the cliff.

"If you give me the orb, me and you will be the best of friends." He said with a handsome grin that oozed deception. "It would just be like old times. Isn't that what you want?"

I took a step towards the edge of the cliff. "Yes," I admitted with a shaky hand as I kept my wand fixed on him. "but not like this, Ethan. Liam has you under the imperious curse."

Ethan laughed. "Imperious curse? Celeste, dear, I joined with my own free will. You see, I've learned so much from Liam than Hogwarts could ever teach me. He can teach you too. We're one of the last few families who has pureblood descendants, you know. As a former Slytherin, it's my job to keep the pureblood lineage intact for the future. So, step away from the cliff side and give me the orb."

I did no such thing. I had to get the orb away from this place and back to the department of mysteries. They'd know what to do with it. I took a quick glance over my shoulder and stared at the sea below. My best chance was to go off this cliff, summoning a bubblehead charm. I couldn't disapperate, Liam put up an Anti-Disappartion Jinx possibly after Mr. Potter and the others attacked.

"Celeste." Ethan warned. "Don't."

I gave Ethan a hopeful look. "I'll save you, Ethan. I promise."

I stepped off through the ancient doorway and began to free-fall off the cliffside.

"Celestia! No!" He screamed jumping after me.

At the sound of his cries, the orb in my hand started to pulse then exploded, plunging me in a world of darkness surrounded by starlight.


	2. Starfall Orion's Pov

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or a Court of Thorns and Roses Saga. All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling (HP) and Sarah J. Maas for (ACOTAR). I do own my OC characters and plot._**

 ** _Author's Note: Please comment, star, and read if you would like me to continue this story._**

"Those girls keep looking over at us." Said my younger cousin, Darren. His copper hue hair flowing in the warm wind as the moon began to rise in the sky. His light brown eyes glancing back at them.

"And they should," Caspian, the eldest cousin by a couple years straighten in his seat, tucking in his huge wings. He swept his dark hair back in a swoop. "We are powerful, handsome, and legendary! Damn, why wouldn't they look at us?"

Darren and I looked at him with a blank expression.

"You do realize we didn't do anything fifty years ago with the war against Hybern. Our parents did all that. We are merely exist as their children." I said, swirling the contents of my drink in circular motions.

"So?"

I rolled my eyes and kept on eating.

"Hey, Rion, this one girl keeps staring at you." Darren pointed out. "Maybe you should go over and say hi to her?"

I glanced behind me and a couple tables away were a group of very beautiful fae maidens dressed up for the starfall celebration. The girl who looked at me had rose gold tinted hair up with diamond pins that matched the white dress, showing off her curves and impressive breasts. No doubt in attempt to seduce me. Her molten coco eyes looked at me with yearning then immediately glanced away, cheeks flared beat red when my eyes met hers. Her friends smiled at me then blushed as the three of them giggled because the son of the high lord and lady of the night court looked at them.

"It's just Aleda and her friends. She's been trying to get past my mental shields for the past hour now." I replied, turning my back towards my cousins.

Caspian smirked. "Wait, wait, her name rings a bell. Oh, wasn't she the girl who'd always followed you since we were ten, Rion?"

I heavily sighed. "Cauldron boil me, I shouldn't have gone with father to the court of nightmares that day. I swear, everywhere I turn she's always there like a unshakable shadow. The only time I get to be alone is the House of Wind or the cabin."

"Aww, bless, Rion has a little crush." Darren smirks.

With one glance, I pushed him off his seat with a gust of wind that made Caspian laugh and point like a drunken fool.

"I never said I liked her, little cousin." I said watching him stand up with a juice stain on his nice green shirt.

"You didn't have to do that, Rion, ugh," He took a napkin and pressed it against the stain. "I spent a lot of money on this. Now, how am I supposed to find someone with a stained shirt?" He wined.

"Stop whining and just summon it away." Caspian said. "Don't tell me you're still having trouble with your magic. You're bloody fifteen years old! A four year old can fix a stained shirt in a jiffy for cauldron's sake!"

Darren blushed from embarrassment. "I-I know that, you moron! Don't make fun of me, Cas!" He glared at him then faced me.

I rolled my eyes and casual waved a hand to fix his shirt. "There, better?"

"Much." He said getting back in his seat. "So, anyone you guys are interesting in? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Caspian finished his drink then glanced around the balcony near the lower parts of Valaris where the crowds of the "younger" fae congregate. "I'll take the right side," Cas said standing up. "You can have the left Darren. And what about you, Orion? "

I shrugged. "I'm not really interested in finding the one tonight, gentlemen."

"Are you just saying that because you could have any girl like that?" Darren snapped his fingers and grinned.

"You worried I'd spoil your fun?" I smirked.

"No! I have plenty of game too!"

I laughed. "Just messing with you, little cousin. Besides," I drawled. "why be interested in a girl who chases you, when it's more fun to the chasing?"

"Is that what the Suriel told you?" Caspian asked.

Darren's eyes widen as he stuttered out, "Y-you caught the Suriel! When did this happen?!"

"A month ago," Caspian replied for me. He grasped my shoulder and pulled me close to him as he grinned. "Our boy, Orion here caught it by surprise just like Aunt Feyre."

"That's amazing, cousin! What did it say? W-what did you ask it?" Darren asked in wonder.

"About his mate, stupid." Caspian smacked his head.

Darren winced and rubbed his head, then took out a small hunting knife he'd always kept with him. "Do that one more time, Caspian, and I'll cut off your b-"

"Oh, is that a threat, pipsqueak?" Caspian slammed his drink down. "Bring it."

"Darren. Caspian, please it's starfall. Can't you two fight later?" I said groaning.

"Don't worry, cousin," Caspian said cracking his knuckles. "This won't take long-"

"Darren!" I heard my Aunt Elaine yell behind me. I turned to see her and my entire family right next to her. She grabbed my little cousin by the ear and yanked him away. "What did I tell you about pulling a knife out on your cousin!"

"Boys will be boys, Elaine." My second cousin/Aunt Mor said, Azriel right behind her. " There's nothing we can do about it."

"Unfortunately, she's right," said my father, holding hands with my mother as my little sister Rhea was on his shoulders. "You all have come to an age when you'll go looking for a fight.."

"Eat a tremendous amount of food," Aunt Armen said.

"And to go find yourselves a pretty girl and go f-" said Uncle Cassian who groaned as my Aunt Nesta elbowed him in the side.

"That's enough vulgarness from you," Aunt Nesta said shortly afterwards.

I sighed thinking about what the all-knowledge seer had told me about my mate. I could still hear his beautiful, grotesque voice in my skull:

 _Your mate will be something Phythian has seen yet never seen before. She'll have the power of all, but her life is fragile. Cherish her, son of night. For an evil approaches that will attempt to swallow her and the world whole- and you won't be able to defeat it._

His prophetic words made no sense, then again, most of the time they never do. After all, he did tell my mother to 'stay with the high lord', but failed to specify which high lord.

I've only told my parents his prophecy, but even they were confused to what he meant. Since then, they told be not to worry about it. Easy for them, it's all I ever think about these days. Especially, in formal holidays such as Starfall that causes all the couples in the Night Court to come and witness-experience a night together that will be embedded in mind forever.

"You'll know when the time is right." Father said to me with a hand on on my shoulder. He probably saw the distant, worried expression on my face again and got concerned.

"I know," I said as the lights in the city went dim, and the music silenced as the first star whizzed past by. A tail of luminescent green, coloring the black canvas sky. My little sister along with the crowds cheered in adoration. The music then began again, playing tunes much louder that made everyone dance.

"Higher, papa. I want to go higher," Rhea said attempting to summon her own wings, but failed. She frowned.

My mother smiled, brushing back her dark hair, "Don't strain yourself, darling. Why don't we take you to the house of wind? Up there, the view is much clearer and higher."

Rhea thought about it for a moment then smiled. "Okay, but we have to hurry or all the pretty stars will be gone!" She tucked on my father's hair, pulling him in attempts to make him turn around.

"Ow, ow, okay I'm moving." My father said laughing. "Hold on tight, princess!"

Rhea giggled as she, father, and mother winnowed her away.

"I remember the days when you were excited about starfall." a voice said behind me. I turned and saw Aunt Armen with a glass of wine in her hand.

"Who says I'm not exci-?" I smirked, but quickly frowned.

 _Help me._ A pleading, soft tone voice said in my head that stirred something inside me. I looked around and made sure my mental shields were up. Aleda was still looking at me, but that wasn't her voice. _Someone help me._

The ground started to shake violently and people were shouting and pointing to the sky. I averted my gaze up to the inky black sky and gaped at the large comet heading for Velaris.

"The hell is that!" Darren cried.

"It's a comet, you dumbass, and if you're pea size brain can't grasp what's happening. It's heading right towards us." Caspian said, tapping his blue siphons that were on each of his wrists.

But before Caspian can react, the comet exploded into a shower of twinkling starlight that sizzled and sparkled in hues of green, blue, and yellow. Everyone cheered and whistled thinking it was nothing by the starfall celebration, but I knew better. I squinted my eyes and noticed something else, falling very rapidly towards the sea.

"Looks like someone tried to fly during starfall again, moron." Caspian snorted.

"I don't think that's an Illyrian." Darren said, squinting.

Call it instinct or some higher calling, I summoned my wings, stepped on the edge of the bay and with a push. I launched myself across the bay without hesitation. Caspian and Darren called my named, but I ignored them. My sole focus was on saving that person

 _I'm coming,_ I said in their mind.

I quickly flew underneath them and held out my arms, catching them. Their scent hit me like a crashing wave, and this deep, hidden instinct was like a fire in my veins. By once glance, I knew who this person was.

I flew back to city and crouched down slowly as I landed on a stone pillar. Caspian and Darren, and many others rushed to me. Aleda and her friends were the first.

"Prince Orion, who is that girl?" Aleda asked, looking skeptical and a tad jealous.

I jumped off the pillar and landed softly on the ground, keeping a firm grasp on the young maiden in my arms.

"I don't know," I replied looking down at her. She was covered in cuts and bruises. Seeing her like that made my blood boiled, I wanted to find whoever did this and turn them to ash. "Whoever she is, I-I think…" I paused. "I think she's my mate." _The one I've been waiting for._


	3. Prythain Celestia Pov

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or a Court of Thorns and Roses Saga. All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling (HP) and Sarah J. Maas for (ACOTAR). I do own my OC characters and plot._**

 ** _Author's Note: Please comment, star, and read if you would like me to continue this story._**

Shifting in and out of consciousness, I heard voices and saw blurred figures looking down at me.

 _Mate! This young girl who literally fell from the heavens is your mate?_ A young, cocky male voice said.

 _Oh, shut up you prick! And get my parents, quickly!_ My rescuer said, grasping me gently as a door opened. Through my distorted vision , I saw his face. He was the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on, but fear quickly washed over me when I laid eyes on the monstrous wings on his back. I shifted, attempting to get away from this dangerously beautiful stranger's arms but I was so weak.

"W-where are-" I croaked out, but lost my courage to finish my sentence as he placed me on a bed. He didn't say anything to me, but turned as two other figures I couldn't quite make out appeared before him, handing a bowl and towel to him.

With his back behind me, I shot out of the bed, stumbling. And in my first quick step to the door, it opened and smacked me right in the face. I fell backwards in pain as my beautiful rescuer caught me in his arms once more. His deep blue eyes ringed with vibrant violet was the last thing I saw before total darkness engulfed me.

A constant shifting bright light kept piercing my eyes and a tickle on my nose, caused me to awake from my bizarre dream. The first thing I heard was the sound of wind from an fluttering curtain of a window that carried a warm breeze. I inhaled softly and smelled a faint salty tangy aroma. Next, I heard the sound of chattering birds and a crowds of people. From that, I figured I was in a city, hopefully Diagon Alley.

Groaning, I rubbed my eyes, hauling myself upwards to get a better picture of where I was at. As I hauled myself, I felt something fall and grab onto my nose. Screaming, I fell out of bed and managed to hit my head on the back of the window panel. Through the sunbeams, I saw the culprit who scared me half to death- a handsized green twig with a flat face, two sharp fingers on both sides, and brown eyes.

"Theodore!" I cried, grabbing him off my nose and putting him on the white bedsheets. "What on earth are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay in the Hufflepuff common room. You hiding in my hair again, weren't you? "

The bowtruckle (as these fantastic little walking stickmen are known as) looked at me every so innocently.

I sighed then gave him a smiled. "I'm glad to see you again, but going with me on the mission was dangerous! You could have been hit with a curse or a hex!"

His one green leaf that sat on his head drooped, covering his eyes. That was his way of apologizing.

I scratched his leaf, "It's alright, Theodore. I forgive you."

Theordore's leaf shot straight up, and he climbed in my hand. I brought him closer to my face, so I could nuzzle cheeks with him.

"Now, that's settled. Let's found out where we are, shall we?" I said, placing him on my shoulder as I looked at the fairly dark room, apart from the sunbeams from the window on my left, showing hints of finery. I turned around, grasping the curtains and pulled them apart in a swift motion, revealing a beautiful garden decked with blue roses and a marvelous fountain display. Beyond, I could faintly see a city with the horizon of the ocean.

"Well, Theodore looks like we aren't in Diagon Alley or the Castle. Any ideas of where we are?" I glanced at him who looked more puzzled then I am.

"Right, perhaps Mr. Potter and the Ministry have found Ethan and I- Merlin's beard, Ethan!" A vague memory of last night events appeared in my head. The orb exploding in my hands as I free fell in the darkness. Ethan jumping after me and being engulfed in that same darkness. Then, I thought back to that beautiful stranger with the mesmerizing eyes and monstrous wings, and the voice who told me it was going to be alright.

I shook my head. "Theodore, was Mr. Potter or someone from the ministry the one who rescued me?" I shakily asked.

Theodore shook his head, saying a long, nope _._

"Was it, Ethan?"

Theodore shook his head.

I made a disgust expression. "Was it my father?"

He continued to shake his head.

I sighed in relief. "Then who?"

"That would be my nephew, Orion. " an upbeat, almost bubbly female voice said behind me. Theodore jumped into my hair as I turned around, jumping a bit myself from fright. Before me was a beautiful women dressed in a peach outfit that showed off her curved body. She has sparkling brown eyes and gold wavy hair that shone in the sunlight. Her ears tho, were pointed like the muggles called elves which was funny because they don't exist.

"My, you scare easily like a deer in the woods. Then again, you are human." She said giving me a judgment stare I knew too well. She started at my bare feet, up the silky nightgown, then my face. Smiling, she placed a hand on her face. "I can't believe Elaine dressed you in that nightgown. You look like a cute little doll."

I frowned looking at myself from a floor mirror that was next to the dresser. My sandy colored hair was in disarray, but the white knee length nightgown gave my petite, almost flat chested figure that doll like appearance.

I frowned. "I'm sorry, who are you?" I demanded

The women raised an eyebrow. "You got spunk. I like that. You're going to need that to survive here. My name is Morrigan, but please feel free to call me Mor. Who might you be, _doll_?"

I knew for now on she's was going to continue to call me that as a nickname, but I shouldn't get upset about it. But spunk? I blushed at her compliment.

 _I'm no Gryffindor._

"My name is Celestia Smith, but everyone calls me 'Celeste'." I said trying to hide my blush.

"Well, Celeste, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I'm sure you would love to get out of that nightgown and freshen up a bit before breakfast. Everyone is dying to meet you." Mor said cheerfully.

I blinked, "E-everyone?"

"Oh, yes, you're the talk of the century." She said winking. "There's a bath ready for you in the washroom, and I'll have some clothes out for you on the bed." Mor said, cheerfully.

"Oh that's very kind, Miss Mor, but I'll be fine with my own clothes." I said, glancing around the room, hoping to find my clothes on a chair or something.

"Those cauldron awful piece of rags? No offense, but as a guest of the night court and mate to my nephew. I simply cannot allow it."

I blinked once more, hoping I was hearing her right. "Wait, what did you say?"

Morrigan froze realizing she said something she wasn't suppose to. She laughed, obviously trying to cover what she said. "Just hop in the bath, and I'll have Nuala and Cerridwen help you dress. I'll expect you to be ready in 30 mins."

I parted my mouth to protest, but couldn't say anything.

"See you in thirty!" She smiled, walking to the bedroom door and slammed it behind her.

I blinked. "Well, Theodore, it can't be helped. We'll go to this breakfast thing, thank this Orion guy for saving us, and find out where the hell we are."

"You truly don't know where you are?" A softer voice said behind me.

"Ah!" I jumped once more out of fright and behind me were two women-twins with ashy skin and dark hair and eyes. They were dressed in black and gold.

"Merlin's beard! Doesn't anyone knock around here?!" I said, holding a hand over my heart.

"Apologizes, miss." One twin said.

"Celestia. You can call me Celeste. Nice to meet you, and to answer your question. I don't have a clue." I said. I held out my hand as a formal greeting and she took it.

"My name is Nuala and this is my sister Cerridwen. We are servants here and were ordered by Lady Morrigan to assist you." The first twin said, motioning to her twin.

I shook her hand too.

"So, um what is this place? Miss-Lady Morrigan said something about a night court? What or where exactly is that?" I asked curiously.

The twins looked at each other.

"I thought humans still knew all about Prythian." Nuala said to her twin.

"The walls been gone for almost fifty years, and yet many don't dare to cross the boarder." Her twin replied.

"Prythian? Is that a country?" I asked, puzzled.

The twins looked at me, than at each other.

"It would be best if our High Lord and Lady explains everything to you." Nuala said, walking to a cabinet dresser. She pulled out some undergarments from a drawer. "For now, get in the bath. We have less than twenty minutes to make you presentable. Cerridwen, take her nightgown off."

For a moment I saw Cerridwen in front of me then she appeared behind me. It was almost like apperation, but with shadows. I felt her take a hold of my nightgown with both hands and pulled it over my head in one quick motion.

"Whoa!" I shrieked backing away to the bed. I grabbed the sheet to cover my undergarments. "I can bathe and dress myself, thank you." I said flushing beat red.

"Can you do it all in sixteen minutes?" Cerridwen said, folding her arms. She looked at me like a vulture, and I was her dinner.

"I can be out of the bath and dressed in ten." I said firmly.

"Very well. You have ten minutes. That gives us six minutes to do your hair."

"Fine. I'll see you in ten." I ran into the bathroom shut the door. I took Theodore out of my hair and placed him on the cabinet sink.

"Take off my clothes, barging into rooms without knocking? What the hell is wrong with these people? " I whispered to him as I hopped into the lukewarm bath full of bubbles that smelled like Jasmine. As I was scrubbing off dry blood and dirt, I thought about the terms and phrases Lady Mor and the twins used: Prythain. Wall. Night Court. High Lord and Lady. In all my history lessons, including muggle studies at Hogwarts, I've never heard of such words.

About six minutes later, a knock came from the bathroom door.

"Coming!" I shouted, hopping out of the bath and grabbed a white towel to cover myself. I opened the door carefully, and one of the twins handed me some clothes. I thanked them, shut the door, and began to dress. They gave me some clean undergarments, a turquoise shirt and loose pants with matching silk shoes. It was comfortable and extremely soft against my skin, but when I looked at myself in the mirror with the shirt on. It exposed a small sliver of my stomach, showing my bellybutton when I stood up straight.

 _At least the pants had pockets._ I thought to myself as I picked up Theodore and hid him in my left hip pocket.

"Sorry, you're going to have to hid in here for a while." I whispered.

There was another instant knock.

"Ready." I said, pulling the door open and walked out.

After five minutes later, the twins put my hair up in a fancy updo with two loose curls, extending from my ears to give my face some lining. When the thirty minutes was up, Morrigan walked back in the bedroom.

"Night Court attire suits you," She said grinning.

"Yes, it is very , I am a bit embarrassed about showing my stomach." I didn't lie about that.

Mor waved a hand. "Nothing wrong with showing a bit of skin. Now, come, my High Lord and Lady awaits." I followed her out of my bedroom and walked down a flight of stairs. I took a glance out of the window. The sun shiny down on a colorful city.

 _Ethan. You better be alive, because you have a lot of explaining to do._


	4. Unworldly: Orion's Pov

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter or a Court of Thorns and Roses Saga. All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling (HP) and Sarah J. Maas for (ACOTAR). I also don't own the song at the bottom, It's owned by the artist RiddleTM. I do own my OC characters and plot.**

 **Author's Note: OMG I FINISHED ACOWAR AND IT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL, IT HIT ME IN THE FEELS! I just realized that there is a character that unfortunately doesn't exist anymore, so if there is a sudden change in this story is because that character is dead. I won't say who, but I suggest you go buy ACOWAR and read it :) Thank you all who has commented! I'm sorry if my update took long :( Let me know in the reviews who would you like to see, and I'll try to fit it in the plot.**

I've never felt so nervous in my life. My entire body was sweating profusely; I thought I'd summon fire. My mouth began to taste like ash. I took my crystal goblet and took a large gulp of juice. I unbutton the top lapels of my dark blue jacket, as I sat in the dining room chair, waiting for auntie Mor to bring her.

Mate. Mate. Mate. The name rung in my head. The girl upstairs is my mate.

Father was right to some degree. By just the sound of her voice and a glance, I knew that it was her. However, I never expected it to be a human girl. Hell, I don't even know her name. As I sat next to her last night, she was having nightmares. I was tempted to look inside her mind when she was sleeping, but being so human. Her mind is wide open, giving me no choice to but to witness her memories:

I-she- was standing on top of a cliffside, surrounded by ancient castle ruins. I was gazing towards a group of people near a stone table. Right in front of it, near the cliffside, a wide stone archway with a diamond embedded on the top. There were people I didn't know, but through this power I knew their names. And who they were to me- to her-, brought betrayal in so many ways.

First, I saw a young guy about the same age as me with short blonde hair and lush green eyes. A silver ring glittered in the moonlight revealing a coiled snake. He held a smooth oak box in his hand that radiated power. Next to him, an older man that resembled my mate quite a bit. He too also has blonde hair, but a shade darker than the boy I first saw. His brown eyes wide and fixated on me with overwhelming joy that he almost cried. But I was not returning the sentiment.

"Well, well look who it it gentlemen. Miss Smith, how wonderful of you to join us." Another man said with brown hair and brown eyes. He mocked a bow then pointed a branch at me. Why is he threatening me with a twig? I wondered. "Ethan has told me about you."

"Celestia?" Her father said, taking a step forward. "Is that really you?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and held up my arm, grasping a 12 inch branch? My mate must be insane. Correction, they're all insane. "You'll pay for this Liam Byrne! The ministry will not allow you to continue these vile deeds!"

Her father growing impatient took another step forward. "Celestia,listen to me.. I am your father."

"You stopped being my father when mother died!" She screamed, holding back the tears. The memory changed and I was in a large living room with a style I was not familiar with. A woman with auburn hair and blue brown eyes wearing, a yellow dress as bright as a sunflower sat on a piano bench. A small child next to her.

"Ready, my little star?" The woman chimed, pressing a single key on the piano. She started to sing:

"One thousand years ago, this story starts.

There were four sorcerers with strong and wise hearts.

Bold gryffindor from wild moor,

Fair ravenclaw from glen,

Sweet-"

"Hufflepuff!" The little girl said giggling.

"That's right, Celestia. Sweet Hufflepuff from Valley Broad..."

There was a knock on the door, and in came Celestia's father. "Mr. Underbridge is here." He said rudely. Another man walked in the doorway, dressed in a neat suit. The young women frowned. "I thought I told Mr. Potter that I'd be on holiday."

Mr. Underbridge nodded. "Sorry, Ava I know, but we are outnumbered. The council wants them apprehended by dawn. "

Celestia's mother-Ava sighed. "Very well. I'll go get my wand and change."

"I'll be outside." Mr. Underbridge replied, glancing between her husband and herself. Through my eyes, I saw Ava giving her farewell. She knelt down and held little Celestia's hands. "Now, you'll be good girl for father, little star. " She said as she stood up.

Little Celestia grabbed the helm of her dress. "Don't go, mummy. W-who's going to sing me to sleep?" Celestia said sadly, tears swelling her eyes hoping that would be enough to make her stay.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning, and papa will sing you to sleep." Her mother said with a fake bright smile, attempting to hide the truth of where she was going. She then picked her up and hugged her. "Remember, I love you to heaven and back." She kissed her on the cheek then passed Celestia to her husband who had his own worried expression. "I'll be fine, Zechariah. Just promise me you'll take care after our daughter. Ava said, walking to their bedroom and changing into more comfortable clothing.

"Always," He said kissing her.

With little Celestia in her father's arms, they watched Ava leave with Mr. Underbridge from the doorway.

"And don't forget, you better sing the lullaby or else! Bye Bye my darlings!" Ava shouted as a last request before vanishing through the misty night. The very next morning, the doorbell rang. Ava did not return.

I frowned and felt guilty for seeing something so private. Sure, she doesn't know I saw that or was in her mind, but that isn't the best way to start a relationship. Cauldron boil me, what I make a complete fool of myself and she doesn't like me? I thought worriedly. After all, she did freak out about my wings. Oh, gods, she's terrified of me.

"Ri," My own mother said to me, bringing me back to reality. Uncle Lucien and Cassian, Aunt Nesta and Elain, and Armen with my cousins right behind them. Az wasn't here because he was teaching Rhea how to fly.

"What?" I turned to see them walking in from the foyer. They all wore their best attire, as if this was a formal meeting with the other High Lords of Prythian. My parents wore their silver crowns with blue and gold jewels sat on top of their heads.

"You alright there, son?" Father asked as he and mother sat across from me while the others took a seat.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? " I said scoffing as I brought my crystal goblet to my mouth, only to realize that I had covered it in ice and frost.

"Someone looks nervous," said Caspian grinning like wolf, he sat next to my left with Darren on his left. Leaving the right seat for my mate.

"T-this is all very new and alarming to me…" I defend. "The mating bond I mean."

"It's natural to feel nervous, Ri. We all felt that at one point." Uncle Lucien said, his gaze shifting to everyone.

"Gonna feel a lot more than a few jitters, kid. Believe me." Uncle Cassian said grinned wide that only earned him another hard elbow blow to the side by Nesta who muttered. "Not helping."

"Before Az took Rhea to her lesson, he told me what Nuula and Cerridwen has reported to him." Armen cut in, who sat next to Cassian. "The girl doesn't seem to know anything about Prythian at all, but seems to have some sort of magical power hidden inside of her."

"Are you suggesting that she isn't from here, Armen?" Aunt Elain asked.

"That's impossible." Cassian drawled. "Every human knows of fey and of the seven courts. Of what we did for the sake of humanity and fey alike fifty years ago. She's probably lying. Perhaps, she's from the continent and is a demifae."

I looked down at my empty plate, recalling what the suriel had said and what I've seen in her memories. "S-she isn't from the continent," I muttered.

"And how do you know that, Orion?" Father inquired.

I raised my head and stared at his eyes-my eyes. "Because I looked inside her mind," I admittedly. "She's not from his world."

"No, I'm not." said a delicate, sing-songed accented female voice behind me. I turned my head and instantly my cheeks flushed at the sight of my mate besides Aunt Mor. Her golden straw colored hair half up and down as her warm cinnamon eyes that sparkled in the sunlight, looked straight at me. I looked at the night court clothes-a crop royal blue shirt and pant similar to armen's with gold and silver embroidery.

"Everyone, may I present Miss Celestia Smith." Aunt Mor said giving a causal wave towards us. "Celestia, meet the Night Court. My High Lord and Lady, Rhysand and Feyre." She motioned to my parents then to me. "And my nephew Prince Orion, your savior"


	5. The Bargain: Celestia Pov

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or a Court of Thorns and Roses Saga. All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling (HP) and Sarah J. Maas for (ACOTAR). I do own my OC characters and plot.**

 **Author's Note: Thank you all who has commented! I'm sorry if my update took long :( Let me know in the reviews who would you like to see, and I'll try to fit it in the plot.**

 _The High Lord and Lady of the Night Court?_ I thought to myself. I never heard of such titles or place, even in the muggle world. The only high ranking official I've ever met was the headmaster's from various wizard schools, and the minister for magic. Rhysand and Feyre were so regal looking. I immediately felt unworthy to even gaze upon them. Rhysand's violet eyes were like molten amethyst, but the more I stared. I swore I saw flecks of silver . It complimented his short black hair that had a blue sheen like a raven's feather, tan complexion, and blue-gold attire. The crown of silver gleamed in the sunlight. As well as Feyre's hair that was golden brown like toasted oats, twisted and curled in elegant braids. A matching crown similar to her husband woven in like vines. When she looked at me, her slightly tilted up eyes reminded me of the cold, cloudy days in Scotland. Cobalt Blue with a hint of grey clouds, preparing for a winter storm. They both radiated power-a power I have never felt before. I didn't know whether to curtsey or give a hand shake.

Before I could say anything, Mor then introduced their son; my savior. The moment we locked eyes once more, something inside me clicked into place. It made my heart stop, and my ears rung like closter bells. It was like time went still. If any person was a perfect balanced combination of their parents, it would be Orion. For his eyes were deep blue with a ring of violet. The same blue-black hair and jaw structure as his father with his mother's lips and nose. He was everything any young women would dream of marrying, but then I recalled what he said earlier: _I looked inside her mind._ I thought I felt something odd last night. When I was dreaming old forgotten memories, I felt another presence with me.

 _I should be mad._ I mentally noted. _It was an invasion of privacy, but his presence was comforting. It was like I didn't have to journey through my dark past alone. Besides, how'd he do that? I only thought-_

My train of thought was cut off by a voice that drawled, "Are you two going to continue to silently stare at eachother for the rest of the morning? I don't know about everyone else, but I would like to eat."

Orion and I both blinked and looked away from each other.

"Caspian!" A bloke said behind Orion. He looked about a year younger than me. His hair was a shade darker than the man with the flaming red hair and russet golden eye. He smacked the older bloke that sat to his right. "They were having a moment!" He added with a sneer.

The older bloke called Caspian was a lot older than I. He had dark brown hair that was tied in low a pony tail. His hazel eyes flickered at me and then at the prince who clearly was upset. Orion's eyes were like daggers to the soul, ready to shred you into pieces. The two stared at eachother as if they were having mental conversation.

After a few quite awkward moments, Caspian then murmured, "Apologies, cousin."

"If anyone needs to apologize it's me." I said, hoping a fight wouldn't break out because of me. Caspian didn't look like he like my presence or in fact liked me. "I-"

"No," Orion said cutting me off as he rose from his chair. "I'm the one that's sorry. You were recovering and scared- I didn't mean to pry inside your mind. That was rude of me. Please, forgive me." He bowed his head.

"No, no you don't have to apologize." I quickly said sheepishly as I waved my hands as blood filled my cheeks. "You saved my life! For that, I'm forever grateful and in a way glad you saw what had happened to me. I was afraid none of you would believe where I came from another world."

"And what world are you from, human?" The short woman with sparkling grey eyes and short black hair said to me with slanted head, indicating curiosity.

"Along thing, I'm not entirely human either." I replied, looking at the court. "Well, I am human in a sense of bleeding red and appearance. However, my kind have longer lifespans than humans, and our physicality is quite different. They're extremely fragile, and we are not. I hail from a earth with a country called Scotland, and I'm...I'm a witch."

After what felt like a solid two hours of pleasantries and introductions, I nearly spent the rest of breakfast trying to explain to them just how I got here. To be honestly, it felt more like an interrogation than a getting better acquainted situation. Breakfast, by the way, was heaven. I thought I had died and had gone to food heaven. The fruit ripe and sweet. Bacon, savory and crisp. The apple juice was like liquid bronze. With each bite, I wanted to cry. Through our small talk, apparently, Prythian had witches too, but they were nearly extinct.

"I honestly don't really know, High Lord." I said to Rhysand and Feyre as I tried my best to explain the orb. "I was on a mission with Mr. Potter my mentor who is the head Auror of our-.."

"What's an auror?" Cassian asked as he bit into his jammed slice of bread.

"Aurors are an elite unit of highly-trained, specialist officers tasked with upholding the law and protecting the magical communities in their respective countries from large-scale threats, and is employed by the wizarding governing bodies of many countries. Since Scotland is a part of Great Britain, aurors answer to the ministry of magic in London." I replied as I took a sip of juice to replenish my dry mouth.

"Does your kind have any rulers?" Lucian said, his metal eye whirling and zoomed in on me.

I nodded. "We elect our minister of magic that corresponds with the Prime Minister in the muggle-sorry, human government. Humans can't know of our world. It's one of the sacred laws, but our government informs a selected few in the human world to inform them if anything dangerous could happen. Like the mission I was on. Our Minister, Mrs. Hermione Weasley ordered us to take custody of a rogue wizard named Liam Bryan who is calling himself the next "dark lord". He's killed a fair amount of people, including humans and has stolen magical artifacts. The one that has brought me here into Pythian was his latest stolen item. He was hoping that it would increase his power. I was suppose to guard the entrance to this ruined watchtower where he was doing this ritual with the orb. The others left to go arrest him, but then I heard they were in trouble... if I haven't gotten there in time."

I frowned, recalling the memories. The betrayal that still stabbed my aching heart. "Mr. Potter and Weasley..the other aurors would have been killed, and Liam would have succeeded. I created a diversion, giving them enough time to free themselves from their binds. While Liam and his followers were occupied by them, I made my way to the orb. I took it out of this stone table etched in a language I couldn't read, and headed to the cliff. I thought I could apparate out of there."

"Apparate? Like disappear?" Nessia; the oldest sister to the High Lady and the Elian.

I nodeed. "It's a common transportation method that allows me to physically go from one place to another. However, Liam put up a spell that repelled me and anyone from doing it. I couldn't take it across the battlefield and risk capture. Then, there was a matter of Ethan.." I stopped talking.

 _Was Ethan still my friend? I'd promised I would save him. If he was still alive that is._

"Ethan?" said Caspian a bit intrigued. "Who's this Ethan?"

From the corner of my eye, Orion had this hated expression when I mentioned Ethan's name.

 _Why is he angry?_ I wondered, but continued the story. I took a deep breath before I replied. "He was-is a _friend_." I whimpered in reply as I emphasized on friend. "He was there last night. He tried to stop and convert me into joining Liam." Oh, he tried to do more than that. Flaunting our friendship and proclaiming he had feelings for me, but I knew he was trying to play on my present feelings. "Thing is, people don't know that once you join liam. There's no going back." I stared at my reflection in my juice goblet.

"Why do you at that?" Mor said.

I swallowed hard and looked up. "Once someone joins Liam, they have two options. Obey him and be rewarded, or defy him and prepare for a torture worse than death. In fact, you'll be begging for it after he's through. You see, in my world," I sat closer to the table. "There are three unforgivable curses a witch or wizard must _never, ever_ inflict on another. If such curse is used, you go to prison on an remote island for the rest of your days. Liam uses two out of the three on his people to make sure they are solely obedient and loyal to him. Last night, seeing Ethan's odd behavior...I believe he's under the imperius curse. It's a spell that places the victim under complete control of the castor. Mind. Body. Possibly Soul. The castor can re-shape the person into anything they want. I fell off the cliffside before he could do anything to me, but the moron followed me."

Lucian, Elaine, and Darren faces blanched into a shade of white.

Lucian swallowed. "You purposely fell off the cliffside to avoid capture? Are you insane?" The tone of Lucian's voice was a mixture between surprised and reprimand.

I cocked my head to the side and smirked. "Just a little, but I was out of options and time. I was going to use the bubble head charm to allow me to breath underwater. I had a perfect backup plan, but the bugger had to foil my plans. The Orb thing reacted, exploded in my face and poof." I made a little gesture with my hands. "Nothing but endless night and stars in my wake. Along with a scary sensation of falling. That's all I remember prior to my rescue. Mor told me of the Starfall celebration and it's importance, and I apologize for literally dropping in like that."

"Actually, I think that was the best starfall of all. Wouldn't you all agree?" Mor said looking towards everyone then, winking at Orion who placed a hand over his blushing face. Most of them chuckled or smiled a moment later.

"How old are you, Celestia?" The High Lady of the Night court then asked, sparing her son's sudden spotlight.

"Seventeen,"

"And your parents? They must be worried about you."

I placed my fork down and shook my head. "My mother died when I was four. My father…" I looked away. "We haven't talked since then. It's just been me and theodore- Oh, theodore, I completely forgot about him!"

"Is he your brother?" Elaine asked with sympathy.

I shook my head and smiled. "Oh, no. Well, it's sort of complicated. I-I think it's better if I just show you." I fished my hand into my pant pocket, my heart pounding.

 _I haven't felt Theodore move since I put him in the pant pocket. I do hope he was still in there, and not making trouble elsewhere. I had just created a relationship with them._

I pulled my right hand out and gently opened it as I found him curled up in a ball still sleeping. "Oh, thank goodness. I thought I'd lost him." I pressed a hand over my chest, sighing in relief.

"What is that?" Orion said loudly as he pointed at the sleeping 5 inched creature.

His voice, woke up little theodore. The bowtruckle stretched out in my hand and gave a yawn. He rubbed his little beady eyes and his leaf looked a little droopy, indicating that he hasn't fully awoken just yet. Nor happy. He didn't look pleasant at all.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my best friend; Theodore Pickett the Third. He's one of several hundred magical creatures from my world. We call them bowtruckles." I informed my new acquaintances. "Say hello, Theo-"

He climbed up my arm before I could look down and tugged on a loose strand of hair by my ear. "Ow. Theodore, stop it. You're being rude." Theodore didn't listen. Instead, he climbed on my head and proceeded to hide. Sighing, I just let him be. "I'm apologize for his rudeness. He's normally very kind and friendly."

Armen blinked. "In all my years, I've never seen a creature like that. What are its abilities?"

"Other than a great sense of sass, bowtruckles are very popular where I come from. They're known for picking locks and migrating in trees that are good to build wands. That's how wandmakers know which tree to craft from. I don't know how your witches or sorcerers conduct magic in this realm, but in mine most use wands. It's a quasi-sentient magical instrument through which a witch or wizard channels her or his magical powers to centralise the effects for more complex results."

"Quasi-sentient? It's alive?" Armen said curiously.

I tilted my head from left to right. "In a way, yes." I answered. "'The wand choose the wizard and it's not clear why', as the great wandmaker Ollivander has once told me when I went to his shop at the age of 11 to obtain mine, so I could attend Hogwarts. He also told me wands can sway allegiance. In battle, a wizard can win another wizard's wand, but that's too complicated to even begin explaining. However, not all wizardkind use wands. There are those who are so powerful and skilled enough can do wandless magic. It is very difficult and requires a ton of concentration. I quite envy those who can do wandless magic."

 _All I can do is move objects, open and close doors._ I frowned at the thought, remembering the headache I got after attempting it once in the Hogwarts kitchens.

"Do you have one?" said Cassian, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I had one until that bastard Ethan most likely disarmed from during our freefall into your realm or maybe it's at the bottom of the sea, drifting afar. It was an 11 ½ cedar wood wand with unicorn hair core, slightly springy flexibility. Another fun fact about wands, they do not liked to be held in the hands of a muggle-human. Sorry, I'm just so use to calling humans "muggles".

"Anyways, the results of a human holding my wand would be catastrophic. They can most likely die or gravely injure themselves."

"And to fae?" Nesta, the eldest of Feyre and Eliane sharply asked.

"Oh, that explains the pointed ears." I said, but furrowed my brows. "How come you don't have pointy ears?" I said to Cassian.

"I'm a different breed of fae. I'm an Illyrian," He replied with pride.

"Cool name and wings. Don't take this the wrong way, but they remind me of a bat's wings."

"Yeah, we get that alot." Cassian cocked a smirky grin.

"But it does make sense, your court is night, and bats are like owls. Nocturnal."

"Don't you have fairies in your world?" Rhysand wondered.

"Yes, but they don't look like any of you. They're actually quite smaller in comparison, smaller than my theodore. They range from 1 to 5 inches in height with a humanoid appearance and silver insect like wings. They're also quite very vain, and love to be the center of attention." I replied as I took a bit of some cantaloupe fruit.

"That's so a lot like Mor and Armen.' Cassian mused.

The two fae women glared at the Illyrian male. Everyone laughed.

"Joking, I surrender." He replied with his hands up in surrender.

Orion shifted in his seat. "Anyways, thank you Miss Smith for sharing your story." He said warmly.

"Thank you for listening." I said kindly. "I'm sorry I couldn't give more information on the magical artifact."

"Yes, that is most interesting. Armen, have you heard of anything like that?" Rhysand said cooly.

She swirled her cup of red wine. "None, but I'll check my books, High Lord." She inclined her head in a bow.

"Our best bet to finding real answers is Ethan. He's here somewhere," _Hiding no doubt. Who knows what Liam had taught him._ "and it is vital that I find him and my wand before anyone gets hurt. I know we just became acquainted, and I understand completely if you don't trust in me. But, I do not know your world, and I'm in desperate need of guide. Will any of you be willing to help me find a way home?"

"Oh, sweetie, of course will help you find a way home!" Elaine said clenching her pale pink dress as she stared at me with sympathetic eyes. "Won't we, Feyre? Rhysand?"

Everyone turned their eyes to their High Lord and Lady, already in mental conversation with each other. My heart pounded and palms sweated as l awaited their decision.

Two minutes felt like twenty, but finally they looked at Orion.

He blinked, face shocked. "Really? Your letting me decide?"

"Think of this situation as training," His father said coolly as he crossed his right leg over the other. "After all, you will be ruler of this court someday."

That's right, he's a prince of sorts. Heir of this court of night. The prince shifted his body toward me and stood up.

"I, as prince of this court will allow you to stay in our territory and we shall offer our assistance on one condition. You must swear not to _harm_ any of our people in our territory. If you break that vow, the consequences will be _severe_. Do you accept the terms?"

I stood up, facing him.. "I do, just when we find Ethan...please don't hurt him." I stretched out my hand. "He may be a foul, lying git, but he's from my world; my responsibility. "

Orion stretched out his arm,"Very well. We have an accord? " He said palm, waiting for me to take his.

I hesitated for a moment, but had to remind myself that this was the only way into finding Ethan and my wand quickly. I grasp his hard firmly. His hands were rough, no doubt from whatever fae princes do, but it was warm to the touch. "I swear on the terms." I said as we shook hands.

He smiled. "So do I"

I felt magic surge through my body, like an invisible force sealing our contract. We let go, and I turned up my palm and saw a tattoo of swirls, vines, and flowers appear up my forearm. Right in the center of my palm, was a twinkling star.

"Sorry, I should have warned you." Orion said apologetically. "In the night court, anyone who makes an barrigan, a tattoo appears as a reminder of that oath."

"We have something similar in my world," I mused as I admired the patterns on my right hand. "but we call it an unbreakable vow... And it's nothing this beautiful."


	6. Into the Great Beyond: 3rd Pov

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter or a Court of Thorns and Roses Saga. All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling (HP) and Sarah J. Maas for (ACOTAR). I do own my OC characters and plot.**

 **Author's note: I greatly apologize for my long hiatus. I've been writing and planning the next few chapters. I hope you all like what I have in store. Thank you all who has commented! Please comment on how I'm doing, who would you like to see next, and I'll try to fit in the plot!**

 **Title: Into the Great Beyond: 3rd Pov**

 **Back at Hogwarts (3rd pov)**

"It's my fault professor, I-" said Harry frowning.

"No, Potter. I should never have allowed her to go," Headmistress McGonagall cleared her throat as she blinked away tears. She took a deep breath. "Has Bryan or Smith said anything?"

"Nothing yet, professor, but the department of mysteries is working on figuring out what happened. Don't worry, we'll find Celeste." Hermione said gravely.

The door slammed opened. "You better or I'll sue the school." threatened Draco Malfoy as he walked in. He looked at Harry. "Why didn't you informed me earlier?" Draco said with lethal calm. "I am Celestia's appointed legal guardian."

"I know Draco, and we are sorry." Hermione said softly. "We just got the news ourselves. Ron and Harry would have died if it wasn't for Celeste. She's a very talented young witch."

"We are in her debt. You...you taught her well, Draco." Ron added sincerely.

The chimney in the headmistress' office began to ignite with green flames as someone appeared via floo powder. Coughing and waving away the smoke, Scorpius appeared following Albus who landed on top of Scorpius.

"Ow," Scorpius muttered.

"Sorry, Scorp." Albus wheezed as he coughed out some more smoke. Then, a young woman who landed on her butt in front of them. Draco, Harry, and Hermione looked down at the two twenty-two year old young wizards and the young women.

"Boys, what are you doing here?" Draco demanded.

Albus and Scorpius got off of the floor and patted off their suits.

"And who are you?" Ron asked who helped the young women up. She was a tall and lanky with straight dyed red hair and squared black glasses that hid her green eyes.

"I'm Samantha, sir. Samantha Beckett." She replied as she straightened her skirt and fixed her blouse. " I'm from the department of Mysteries, and I come with horrid news-"

"Liam Bryan is gone!" Albus wheezed.

Hermione narrowed her eyebrows. "What? How?" She quickly asked.

"And so is Zachariah Smith." Scorpius added. "Father, we must go after them." He pleaded. "They might hurt Celeste!"

"Is this true?" Hermione asked Samantha.

The messenger shook her head. "Afraid so,ma'am. I was one of the researchers studying ruins on the stone table. When Liam and his followers appeared out of nowhere, and attacked us! One of the aurors told me to hide, so I'd could tell you what happened. After-" She shuttered. "After Liam killed the aurors and my boss, Mr. Smith he took something out of his pocket. It looked like a small bundle of hair tied in a black ribbon. He placed it on the table where the orb was suppose to be, and the runes on the stone table and archway started to glow, opened a black void, and he and Liam along with six other people went through."

The five adults faces blanched, each looking at each other.

"And I think we should follow them." Scorpius finished.

"Bloody hell…what do we do?" Ron murmured as he looked to Harry. Harry looked to Draco,with an expression that read 'you're her father, it's your call.' Draco looked to the Headmistress who turned to Hermione, including Albus and Scorpius.

"It's your call, Minster." said Headmistress McGonagall. "Will you allow them to go or will you send someone?"

"Hermione, please," Draco pleaded. "We're the only family she has."

Hermione felt a huge weight on her shoulders. This was a few times worse than the time Scorpius and Albus stole the time turner almost six years ago. There was the possibility that beyond the portal-there was a whole new world. Full of new wonders and dangers any witch or wizard couldn't dream of. Which begs the question: who shall go? As minister for Great Britain, it was obvious that Hermione should go. However, if something should happen on this plane of existence, wizardkind needs their prime minister. After much thought and consideration, Hermione stared at Draco.

"I will let you go on one condition, Draco." She said. "That you and Scorpius won't go alone. "

Harry glanced at his son and Albus nodded in silent agreement.

"They won't be going alone." Harry replied as his son grinned with excitement.

"What do you suppose is beyond that portal, Scorp?" Albus asked as watched his friend pack necessities.

"Don't know, but wherever Celeste is..I do hope she's alright." Scorp said morbidly as he stuffed a jacket inside a messenger bag he charmed that will hold an endless amount of supplies.

"Celeste is one of the best in her year." Albus said in a comforting tone. " I'm sure she's found refuge somewhere."

Scorpius weakly grinned. "She'll be graduating next year. Seems like only yesterday that was us. I miss Hogwarts."

Albus smiled. "It's only been a four years, but yes, I miss it too."

Draco walked in with Harry, both with their own packs slung over their shoulder. There was two small packages in Harry's arms.

"You boys ready?" Draco said.

"Just about." His son replied, as he slung the leather strap on his right shoulder. Scorpius looked at Harry. "Whatcha got there, Mr. Potter?" Harry glanced down at the parcels.

"Professor Longbottom and Slughorn prepared the four of us some medicines and potions. They warned us of Liam's proficiency over potions as well as Ethan, Celestia's former classmate. We can't be too careful." He handed one to Albus and the other to Scorpius. They stowed them away in their bags.

With that in mind, the four left via floo powder to a village where they'd apparated to the portal. Once they got there, the sun had just set over the Atlantic. Draco, Albus, and Scorpius took in the scene and each now believed the rumors. There was indeed a massive battle, burn marks from various spells scorched the earth and blasted away more of the ruined tower. Then, all eyes turned on the stone archway and table, somehow managed to stay unscathed.

"So," Albus breathed, glancing down the cliffside. The darken blue water, crashing along the coastline. "do we just walk through it...off the cliff….to our deaths?"

"Mr. Malfoy, perhaps if you had something of Celestia's the doorway would open." I voice said behind them. The four of them turned around and saw Samantha with a pack of her own was slung over her shoulder.

"Miss Beckett, what are you doing here?" Draco wondered.

"The minister thought I ought to go with you all as a guide of sorts." She replied, pushing the rim of her glasses up her long nose. "I've been studying ancient languages for years, and have mastered dead languages. If the world beyond is anything like ours, you'll need someone who speaks Latin or Ancient Greek fluently."

Albus instantly knew that was a lie. It was written all over her shy face, but he knew they would need something beyond Scorpius's booksmarts. He suspected that like himself, she wanted to see another world.

"Well, I'm okay with you tagging along. Scorpius, do you mind?" Albus said.

Scorpius smiled. "The more the merrier. Father?"

Draco sighed, looking at Harry who just shrugged. "Very well. Now, what did you say about the doorway?"

Samantha beamed. "Yes, before everything that happened. I was decoding the ruins on the stone table. It's an ancient form of Gaelic saying something about a blood key. This is a hunch, but I reckon Mr. Smith used his own hair or something that belong to his family."

"And you think if we used something of Celestia's, the portal would open?" Harry inquired.

"That's correct." Samantha replied.

Scorpius placed his pack on the floor, opened his bag, and took out his wand from his pant pocket. He pointed his wand at the pack and said. "Accio." At his command, a hairbrush jumped out into the open. He caught it swiftly and showed them her hairbrush that had a few strands of straw colored hair, tangled in the bristles. "Will this do?"

"Only one way to try it out, mate." Albus said, jerking his chin at the table.

Scorpius pulled out the few strands of celestia's hair and carefully placed them in hole where the orb once sat. The etchings around the perimeter of the stone table and on the archway lit up, as a black void opened.

"Whata' kno' it worked." Albus surprised.

"But why?" Samantha pondered. "How is the Smith family connected? This place is more than a thousand years old!. The family lineage didn't exist until Hogwarts."

"It's a mystery will have to solve." Harry said.

" After we find Celeste," Draco reminded. "We can't let Zachariah or Liam find her first."

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Albus walked through the portal with Scorpius and the others running after him into the great beyond. **  
**


	7. Helpless: Celeste Pov

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter or a Court of Thorns and Roses Saga. All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling (HP) and Sarah J. Maas for (ACOTAR). I do own my OC characters and plot.**

 **Authors Note: I greatly apologize for the hiatus. Midterms and tests, school work never goes away :'(**

 **Thank you all who has commented! Please comment on how I'm doing, who would you like to see next, and I'll try to fit in the plot!**

 **I've recently been obsessed with the Hamilton soundtrack, and I paired this chapter with one of the songs, 'helpless' because of the line: Look into his eyes and the sky is the limit! I wonder how Draco is gonna react when he meets Orion and he sees Celeste liking him? How many of you think that he'll approve the relationship? If not, why? Also, how many have been shipping** **Orion x Celeste? I'd love to see your comments below.**

 **Title: Helpless**

(Meanwhile back in the Night Court) 

Velaris:

Celeste's Pov

The breakfast/luncheon, in my opinion, was an overall success. I got the entire night court to understand that I meant no harm, and that I would need help to find Ethan and a way home. He was the only one who could get me home. In the meantime, the High Lord and Lady were also generous enough to allow me to stay in their town house while I search for Ethan in their court.

So, for the next few weeks, I'd wake up at the crack of dawn and search the city. Sometimes Prince Orion, or Caspian and Darren would escort me throughout Velaris, but some days I would go alone (with my travelling companion Theodore of course) and return by breakfest.

The sunrises in Velaris were equally as beautiful as their sunsets. I woke up one morning just before the dawn, put on a light blue dress with a plain grey cloak to block the morning chill as I made my way towards the black blue ocean beyond.

It was Caspian that gave me the idea to start searching by the docks. 'Sailors hear and see things from all around Prythain.' He said one day. 'I'm sure one of them has heard something.'

I'd pray everyday that they had heard anything about Ethan's whereabouts. However, everyday I'd get the same reply.

"Nope. Haven't heard or seen anything yet, Miss." said Bart, one of the local fishermen. He tugged on his nets that caught the morning fish. "But I'll keep a sharp eye."

"Thank you, Bart." I said sighing in disappointment. "Well, I don't want to keep you. Have a good day."

"I don't mean to pry Miss, but is this Ethan...is he your mate?" Bart asked curiously. In my world, there were two meanings of the word mate. Mate as in the British slang for friend. Then, there is the mate, as your soul mate.

I shook my head. "He's my friend," I replied causally. "Nothing more than that." A lost friend that is.

A bell rung in the distance, signifying the sixth hour of the day. The fish market behind me began to fill with all types of fae, waiting in lines in front of boats for the first caught of the day. "Well, I better get going. See you around, Bart." I gave him a farewell wave, and headed back to the townhouse.

On my way back, I took a quick stop at a flower cart. The flowers here in Prytian were the same on my earth, but more alive. The colors of the petals- of this world are so vivid. It made me wonder if it was from painting or if I was in a Lewis Carroll novel. I gazed at the bluebells and the daisy whose petals were as white as snow.

"Beautiful, right?" I whispered to Theodore. He was standing on my shoulder, holding my ear as he stuck out his head to get a peak for himself. "Reminds me of home."

Hogwarts has been more of home to me than my guardian's lavish manor. I imagine him trying to sue the ministry for what happened to me. Despite all the horror I've been through,they were there for me when no one else was. I felt bad for not telling the High Lord and Lady of the night court, but they asked about my birth parents. Not an adoptive father and brother.

However, I'm not sure to entirely trust them just yet, vice versa. I've only known them for three weeks. Shifting my gaze to the bright pink tulip, I heard people shouting. I turned to the side and saw a team of horses galloping down the street like a bat out of hell with a cart hitched to them. The cart hit and demolished most wooden stands as people fled.

It was heading right for a woman who struggled to get her small bread cart out of a muddy ditch. I rush in front of her and held out my arm as the horses approached me. The whinnied as they all stood on their back legs, front legs up into the air ready to trample me to death. One actually scratched me with is hoof, but I stood my ground.

Without looking at each of them in the eyes, I spoke calmly to the four of them in a mix of authoritative and serene tone, "Steady, now, steady now." The four horses whinnied once more than one by one, starting with the black stallion began to calm down.

I exhaled in relief and petted the black stallion. "There's a good boy." I muttered to the stallion as the crowd resurfaced. A few scattered claps and shouts of applause for me. I was more worried about the woman than praise.

I turned around sharply. "Are you alright, ma'am? Are you hurt? " I scanned the fae women who appeared to be in her late 20s. Her fair complexion had a honey like glow as warm hazel eyes stared right at me. Long raven hair was pinned in back in a colorful bandana that had matching white spots scattered like her red dress and brown apron.

"We're fine thanks to you." She said kindly, as she rose from behind the cart. Beneath her dress, a swollen belly the size of a cantaloupe. "Tho, my sweet buns say otherwise."

I shifted my gaze to the cart that laid on its side as an assortment of pastries scattered in the mud. "I'm sorry. Here let me help you." I crouched down and took a hold of the wooden handles. I picked it up until the wheels hit the ground again.

She laughed. "It's not your fault, my dear. Besides, there's plenty of more pastries back at my cafe."

"Oh, you own The Aroma Cafe?" I recalled the little two story quaint cafe just in the corner of the market square that was known for the sweet buns.

"That's righ-oh, my dear, you're hurt." She frowned at the sight of my forearm that was dripping blood on the pavement.

"Tis' a scratch. Nothing to trouble yourself with." I replied, putting pressure on the four inch cut with my left hand.

The fae woman placed both hands on her hips. "I insist you come with me, youngin', and allow me to patch it up. Don't want you getting' an infection." She said firmly, not taking no for an answer.

I sighed in defeat. "Very well, but what about the team? I can't leave them here."

She jerked her chin towards the alleyway behind me. "There's a stablemaster just around the corner. Tell him Rosemary sent you and explain to him what had happened. I'm sure the person responsible for wrecking the street will come forward sooner or later. After you're done, come straight to the cafe. I'll have tea and cookies waiting for you."

With my hood blocking the every rising sun, I walked to the stables and did what Rosemary told me to do. The stablemaster, Mr. Brandon, was kind and understanding enough to not reprimand the owner too much. And just a few seconds later, the owner of the team of horses revealed himself. It was a teenage fae about my age with long beautiful golden hair tied in a low bun like Mr. Cassian and ever green eyes with flecks of gold. If Orion represented the darkest night, then this guy was sunshine on a warm spring day.

"I am terribly sorry." He said sincerely. "I was on my way out from a shop with my father when the horses went bezerk. I will pay for all damages."

I gazed from his feet up to his face. He wore very expensive clothing like Orion. A green jacket with golden embroidery, tan pants that emphasized his tone legs with a hunters knife strapped to his belt, and polished black boots.

Is he taller than Orion or shorter?

I couldn't really tell. Everyone was taller than me. The only person I could relate to my shortness was Armen, but even she was a half an inch taller. Oh, the struggles of being a short person.

"A few stalls and carts got demolished, but thanks to this young lady who stopped your carriage." Mr. Brandon said pointing his thumb towards me. "No one got seriously hurt. If you'll excuse me, I have to feed the rest of the horses."

I watch Mr. Brandon leave me alone with this handsome stranger. From the corner of my eye, I caught him staring at me.

I pulled my hood closer to my face, "Well, I should be going. I'm glad the horses are reunited with you. Please take care of them, especially the black stallion. There's something wrong with his front left hoof. Have good day."

"Wait," He said grabbing my hurt arm. I winced in pain as he left go. His hand stained crimson with my blood. "You're hurt."

"Curiosity of your black stallion, but it wasn't his fault. He was just scared, and it isn't all that bad." I replied, trying not to think of the throbbing pain.

The guy pulled out a deep green handkerchief from his pocket. "If I may," he said gently as he took my right arm and wrapped it around my blood stained sleeve of my dress. "This should stop the bleeding until you tend to it."

"Thank you." I said as I watched him tie the ends in a neat knot.

"My pleasure." He replied smiling. "My name is Silas, may I know yours?"

Orion had warned me that if I said my name, everyone would flock to me like fly to honey. They bombard me with questions of my world and etc.

I quickly spewed out the first name I thought of. "I'm Alison, but everyone calls me 'Alice'. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Silas." I held out my left hand, offering a handshake.

He grasp my hand, but not give a handshake in return. Instead, he planted a light kiss. "The pleasure is all mine, milady." He said in a soothing tone.

My cheeks flared bright red. Bloody freakin' hell, are all blokes in this world this good looking!?

I laughed nervously as I waved a hand over my face. "I-i don't have a title." I replied. "In fact, I'm not even from this court."

"Oh?" He sounded more intrigued.

"I don't belong to any court actually." I took a step back as I held onto my hood to conceal Theodore and my "human" shaped ears.

"I see," Silas said moving closer to me. "you're from the content! No wonder I didn't recognize your accent."

"The content?" I replied curiously. "What is the conten-"

A bell rung throughout the market square, signifying everyone that it was 7'oclock. "Is that the time already!" I'm going to be late for breakfast. "I apologize for cutting our conversation short, Silas.I truly wanted to get better acquainted, but I have an important meeting. I must bid you adieu."

I made my way out of the stables, when Silas appeared in front of me. I didn't even hear his footsteps or see him move. Are fae really that powerful?

"Please, allow me to escort you to wherever you're going. I can winnow you there if you're truly are in a hurry." He kindly spoke, giving me a warm smile.

Winnow. I have heard that term before, but what did it mean again? "I-I can manage. Thank you for the offer though."

He stepped to the side, allowing me to pass. "See you around then, Alice."

I smiled. "See ya," I softly replied and rushed out of the stables before I made a fool of myself.

I walked to the cafe feeling like an idiot. "First Orion and now this guy. " I muttered quietly. Merlin's beard, Orion. After that first night, I still couldn't get him out of my mind. There was a certain something (or as the French say " je ne sais quoi") about Orion. I felt connected to him in a way I've never felt about anymore before. It was like he was a missing puzzle piece, and when I'm around him it's like I've known him my entire life. Which is impossible right? I barely knew him.

I turned into a small alleyway, and lingering in the air, in a trail of white puffy smoke was the sweet smell of cinnamon and sugars. It led me to the edge of one of the riverbanks that divided Velaris. I looked to my right, and saw beyond the stoned pavement was _The Aroma Cafe_. It was a three story asymmetrical yellow building residing near the Sindra river. Massive picture windows on the first floor showed displays of pastries, cakes, and food, showing the shop. Titling my head up, I saw several fae sitting in tables on a wrap around terrace with wrought iron railing in sophisticated patterns. And lastly, the third level just had a couple bedroom windows which must have been where the owners lived.

I walked to the front door and pushed it, walking inside and instantly being hit by the smell of fresh baked cookies, breads, and soups. A little bell attached to the door rung, signifying my presence. Behind a glass counter display was Rosemary.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't come." She said, grabbing the side of a wooden counter and pulled it upwards, revealing that it was flip counter. She wiped her hands on her apron. "But I'm glad you did."

"Sorry, I was talking to the owner of the horse team. Apparently, he's from another court and is visiting with his father." I replied.

"Ah, yes." She smiled. "Many fae from various courts are coming for the two princes' birthday in two weeks."

I blinked. "Two princes?"

"Our prince and the spring court prince share a birthday. The two princes have been friends since childhood, and on their 18th the two courts are throwing a massive party. A grand ball actually."

"A ball?" Orion has never mentioned that his birthday is coming up. Nor this grand ball. On the other hand, Orion and I had barely talked since that day of our bargain. Everytime I get in front of him, I don't know what to say. Butterflies invade my stomach the moment I stare at him, then I slur out words that barely sounded like coherent sentences.

Rosemary nodded. "Every bakery and entertainer in Valeris is competing in the to see which of them will have the honor of creating the princes' birthday cake and performing for the two courts."

The way Rosemary talked about this event, the more serious it became. It just showed me how much more I needed to learn about this new world.

"Oh, I bet you'll win for the bake off." I said as I inhaled the sweet aromas in the cafe. "Everything smells delicious!"

Rosemary smile dropped. "I hope so too. Competition is pretty fierce." She shook her head. "Anyways, come with me in the back, child. Let's get that cut fixed."

I followed Rosemary through the flip counter and into the back room that was the kitchen. It was quite larger than the one at the town house, but with a business this size. A massive kitchen with plenty of counter space and storage was needed.

A large, broad chested man was standing next to a marble sink, kneading dough. His short chestnut hair slightly rustled with each movement.

"Sage, darling," Rosemary called lovingly with a wave. "Come say hello to.." She paused. "I'm sorry, dear, I don't know your name."

I chuckled. "Name's Alison, but you can call me 'Alice' for short." I replied smiling.

The man slammed the dough on the wooden counter, creating a small dust cloud of white flour. He turned as he wiped his hand on a towel revealing large rich coffee eyes and a warm smile.

"Pleasure to meet you, Alice." He held his hand, and I shook it. "I must thank you for saving my wife and child. I'm in your debt."

I blushed at the praise. "Oh, it was nothing, sir." I replied meekily.

"Nonsense, you're just being modest." Rosemary said as she opened a cupboard and grabbed a small box. "You should have seen her Sage, stopping those horses like that."

"It just something my friend Hagrid showed me." I told them as Rosemary ushered me to the dining table.

"So, what brings to you Velaris, Miss Alice?" Sage asked me as he brought a bowl full of water and placed it on the table.

I took seat and pull down my hood. I untied Silas's handkerchief from my right arm and rolled back the sleeve, revealing the beautiful bargaining tattoo that had a large, blood crustated gash up my forearm.

"A bargaining tattoo?" Rosemary blinked, a bit shocked. "My, dear, with whom are you bargained with?"

I winced as she wiped the blood off. "Oh, just a…." _Don't tell anyone who you are_ , Orion's voice warned in my head. "Friend. He totally didn't believe me that I'd find a job in the city, and we made a bargain."

 _Smooth, Celestia, Smooth._ I could hear theodore tell me, if he could talk that is.

I could feel a drip of sweat slide from my face. It was warm in the kitchen, so they might have mistaken the fear for heat.

Rosemary and Sage glanced at each other.

"Your call dear." Sage said right when a bell rung up front. He took off his apron and placed it on the counter, then walked back to the front. "Welcome to the Aroma Cafe!" I heard him greet warmly. "Please, follow me this way and I'll get you seated."

"Alice," Rosemary said, snapping back my attention to her.

"Yes?"

She tied a white cloth on my arm and pulled down my sleeve. "My husband and I were wondering if you would be interested in working here as a waitress and baker. It would be a part time job, sometimes you'd manage the cafe upstairs, taking orders and such. Other days, you'll help me in the kitchen. Baking breads, pastries, and lunch and dinner We'd pay you handsomely, 50 silver coins every week."

Having a job beats worrying about Ethan all day, and I had to consider the possibility of not returning home. I'll have to make a living sooner than later. And i'd rather be doing something I love rather than something I hated.

"I'd be honored, Mrs. Rosemary. When can I start?" I grinned.

I woke up at 4 am the next morning, got dressed in my new uniform which looked like a standard school uniform or a victorian maid's outfit, I couldn't really tell. No matter, I put on the blue gold blouse and black knee length skirt and fastened my white apron. Snapping the buckles on my high heel shoes, I was ready for my first day. The only box I had to check was: who was going to watch teddy for me today?

Will he be okay on his own today?

He was sleeping peacefully, curled up in Silas's handkerchief that I had washed and dried. I wasn't sure if I was going to see him again, and teddy grew attached to it. It strangely still held the scent of flowers and of wood. It must have reminded teddy of his affiliated tree at home.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, teddy." I whispered, covering his body with the corner of the handkerchief which caused him to burrow in a little more. "Be a good boy for me. Don't get into trouble."

I quietly exited my room, and shut the door carefully not to wake anymore. I was halfway into the turn and was almost at the staircase when I decided to go back.

 _I'll just keep him in my-_

By my fifth step, I tripped on my heel and I began to fall. I prepared myself for a face first impact when a pair of arms caught me and brought me up to their chest. I cranked my head up and was met by a pair of deep blue eyes ringed with vibrant purple, gazing down at me.

"O-orion?" I squawked.

"Are you alright?" He set me down.

"Yes, thank you."

He looked at me from head and toe. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"It's my uniform for my job at a bakery near the rainbow alley. It's my first day, and I have the morning shift."

"Oh, that's great." He replied smiled. "Well, I don't want to make you late on your first day. I wish you luck."

"W-wait," I reached out a caught his jacket. He stopped and looked at my hand with an eyebrow raised. I blushed and retracted my hand.

"Would you mind doing me a favor today?"

He turned around fully, his eyes brightened with excitement. "I'd do anything for a damsel in distress. A cute at one too. " He said quickly with a wink..

My cheeks got warm, and I looked down, flustered. "Um, would you watch over teddy for me? I can't take him to the bakery with me. I would feel a lot better if he was with someone today."

"I'd be honor to watch him."

"Oh really! Thank you, Orion. You're the best." I gleamed, looking up at him. Even with my heels on, he was still taller than me.

A blush spreader across the bridge of his freckled nose. "Where is teddy?"

"In my room, on the dresser. He will sleep until the afternoon. I'll be back by noon, so you won't have to do much." I informed him. "If he does wake up, just give him some food and water like tea leaves or coffee cake. He likes sweets, tho he shouldn't have a lot."

"Will do." He slipped his hand into his pocket.

"Thanks again, Orion " Out of hufflepuff instinct, I took a step forward and hugged him. I felt him go still, and I looked up. Remembering what I was doing, I let go a split second later and bolted to the stairs. "Um, bye!"

As I ran out of the townhouse and through the cobblestone streets, I stopped by an alley way. My heart was pounding a thousand miles per hour as I placed a hand over my mouth.

What in Merlins beard was I thinking?! Hugging the Night Court Prince? I dragged my hand over my face in distraught,but couldn't help but smile as butterflies fluttered helplessly in my stomach.

 _Is it possible that I'm falling in love?_

I pondered on the question and headed to work as the sun rose behind me.


	8. Rumor Has It: Multi Pov

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or a Court of Thorns and Roses Saga. All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling (HP) and Sarah J. Maas for (ACOTAR). I do own my OC characters and plot.**

 **Authors Note: I greatly apologize for the very long hiatus. Finals and the Holidays are a very stressful time lol. I'm on winter break, so I finally have time to write. I have the next few chapters planned, so I'll get on them asap. Thank you all who have commented. Based on comments, I noticed some people are shipping Orion x Celeste? Hehehe and that Silas could be Tamlin's son? Well, dear readers, you'll have to read to find out ;)**

 **Please comment on how I'm doing, what you think is going to happen next, or who would you like to see in this fan fic through pov, and I'll try to fit in the plot!**

 **Title: Rumor Has It**

Ethan Pov:

"How could you have lost her!?" Liam yelled.

I winced as Liam yelled and with a use of wandless magic, trashed the chamber we were in. tables went flying towards the wall, splintering into a thousand pieces as maps and scrolls were blown away and were scattered like confetti.

"I-I can go back out and look-" I stammered.

"No." Liam answered sharply as he turned away from me. "Just leave my sight. I need a moment to think."

I bowed quickly and left the vast chamber. I strode down the large pale white hallways that had aged to the color of bone. I went left then right to a small verdana that overlooked the black waters of the sea. I leaned on the railing and sighed deeply, breathing in the ocean mist. I recalled that night I lost her.

"I'll save you Ethan, I promise." Celeste said to me with that caring smile before tipping over the edge and falling backwards.

"Celeste! No!" I ran after her and jumped, diving right for her. I almost had her when the orb glowed then shattered in her hands, engulfing the two of us in nothing but shadow and starlight.

Celeste must have fallen into another direction because when I woke up on a fisherman's boat, she was not there with me. After enchanting my rescuer, I ordered him to tell me all he knew about this world and take me to a place Liam told me to rendezvous once we past the gateway. A place called Hybern.

I never thought our headquarters in this foreign world was an old castle on an island. From what the fisherman had said, to the locals, there was once wrathful fae king who dreamed of enslaving muggles and fae alike from this tiny island with a mighty cauldron that wielded great power. How a kitchen appliance we wizards used for brewing potions and antidotes would help one achieve world domination? I couldn't comprehend. It seemed silly to me. Nevertheless, this king had one ambitious quest. But like every horrible villain, there is a reluctant hero. These heroes were the High Lord and Lady of the Night who in the end defeated the cauldron and lived happily ever after. There still alive today which made me wonder how one can live eternally and not get bored.

In the early mornings such as this, sometimes I could see the coast of the Prythain. At night, I could faintly see the remnants of twinkling lights of the coastlines from the cities.

Would Celeste be there? I thought to myself, changing the subject. Is she alright?

"You look peaky..." said a voice behind me. I turned my head to see Breya (one of Liam's loyal disciples) walk in with a cup of a tea. She handed it to me.

"Thanks," I muttered as I took the cup from her.

"We'll find Celeste." She said tucking in a strand of her short, platinum blonde hair behind her ear. "She probably got picked up by a local like you."

"Is there something Liam wanted?" I replied sharply, changing the subject. I didn't feel like talking about my failures to a subordinate.

Breya frowned. "Um, Liam gave me money and told my sister and I go to the nearest city in Prythian and buy more supplies. Since you have knowledge of this new world, he told us that you'd be more than happy to escort us."

Now that I failed and lost favor, Liam made me the errand boy.

I'll have to fine Celeste before anyone, or else I'll be stuck at the bottom of the hierarchy.

I downed the hot tea and sighed, slightly annoyed. "Meet me by the docks in five minutes and change out of your hufflepuff uniform. It disgusts me."

Instead of apparition to the city, we sailed in the fishermen's boat I stole to not draw attention to ourselves. It took us all night, but by early morning, we made it to the closest city across the sea barrier. The city was Adriata of the summer court according to the dock master I payed off. A gleaming white palace stood up top of a mountain island in the heart of the half moon bay. From the looks of it, this entire city seemed to have been built on the bay.

"You coming?" Thalia said, her blue eyes scanned my face as she tied her wavy brown hair back.

"I think I'll stay with the boat." I replied.

She shrugged. "Suit yourself. We'll be back soon."

It was then I learned that when a girl says "soon", they really mean hours. The sun began to set on the horizon, and they still weren't back. To pass the time, I stared at all the types of boats that were going in and out of the harbor. One of them was a massive yacht like ship adorned in white sails. It parked right along side a smaller war vessel just north of the pier.

Faintly, I saw a crowd of fae waved and bowed farewell to a small group of individuals who walked to the yacht.

"Ah, the High Lord Tarquin. " A man said, taking off his cloak revealing pointed ears. He dipped his head towards the ship as a sign of respect.

"Where are they going?" I asked in wonder.

"To the Night Court. Every autumn, a grand ball is hosted in honor for their Prince Orion and Prince Silas of the Spring Court who share a birthday. Every noble fae across Prythian are invited. Last year, spring hosted. This year, the Night Court. I thought the High Lord who attended last year's ball wouldn't go. This year, however, is different."

"Different how?" I pressed.

"Rumor has it that a strange girl from another land appeared during Starfall.."

My eyes widen as my heart stopped beating. "A strange girl?"

"Oh yes." Confirmed the fae. "And apparently, Prince Orion rescued had her and she's been with him ever since."

No, it couldn't be?

"Beings from another land?" I scoffed.. "You don't think that's possible, do you?"

The elder fae man shrugged, a twinkle gleamed in his eyes. "I've lived for a long time, lad. One would think in my age, I've seen and know everything there is about our world. But then the expected happens, throwing you off course, but that's life I suppose. Life is one unexpected curveball."

I was about to ask another question when I hear my companions shout my name. I turned around to see them four bag loads of supplies. I could barely make out Thalia's figure. The bags themselves consumed her appearance, but that's what happens when your shorter than the average.

"Ethan you won't believe it, but-" Thalia said while dropping the bags on the dock.

"We found Celeste!" Finished Breya who shouted enthusiastically.

"So did I, give me a mo." I turned back to the man to ask when the date for this ball was, but he was gone.

"Who were you talking to?" Breya asked curiously.

"No one." I shook my head and helped her with the bags. "So, what did you two find out."

As we loaded the supplies in the boat, Breya told her tale of the merchant ladies gossiping about the ball is happening on Halloween. We left our world around the end of the september, thus giving me a couple weeks at least.

"I can't wait to tell Liam," Breya muttered as we departed the summer court city and headed out to the sea. "He'll be so proud of us."

"Don't tell him." I ordered.

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "And why not?" Despite her being short in size, she was actually older than me by a few years, and not afraid to step up to me or Liam. "If Liam finds out you're hiding information, he'll turn you into a weasel."

I scowled. "It's better if we-I- come up with a plan. You weren't there when he..."

"Lost it?" Breya whispered as if Liam could hear us.

I nodded. "Besides, we still have to research more on this night court and Prince Orion." I cringed at the sound of his name.

Thalia looked at me carefully, raising an eyebrow then shook her head. "I'll see what I can dig up from the palace's archives."

"I-I can help!" Breya offered.

Thalia smiled at her sister. "Just don't get in my way," she said fondly.

The two of them chatted the rest of the night. I sat the far edge of the boat, wedged between the bags. As night fell, I peered up at the stars. Their constellations were foreign, but they gave me a sense of curiosity. It made me question more about his world. Out of my coat pocket, I retrieved a small clear resin ring no bigger than my pinkie. There were small cracks worn out by time, but the tiny pinecones and needles barely were held together. If I dropped it, it would fall apart for sure.

"Here," a little girl no older than 11 said to me in the great hall during my first year at Hogwarts. She placed the ring on the table.

"What's this?"

"A thank you for saving me from those Ravenclaw bullies yesterday in the courtyard. It is said that evergreen needles and pine cones represent longevity, virtue, and solitude. I hope that," She fiddled with her yellow and black uniform. "we could become friends?"

I paused, staring at the ring. After a minute, the girl quickly said. "I-I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me. I-I just wanted to say thank you. Have a good day.."

She began to walk away from me. I stood up and grabbed her robe.

"Hold on, I didn't say I didn't want to be your friend." I said softly.

She turned around showing me her cinnamon brown eyes going wide. "Y-you'll be my friend?" She stuttered.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I'm," she frowned as tears began to form in her eyes. "weird."

"Hey now, being weird isn't a bad thing. It's like my mom always told me, being weird just means your unique-special." I consoled as I handed her a handkerchief I had in my pocket. "Those upperclassmen ravenclaws were just jealous because they're just ordinary wizards."

She patted her tears away. "Y-you really think so?"

I smiled. "Yes."

She smiled brightly then began to cry again.

I tensed up. "W-whoa, why are you crying?"

"I'm not sad," She replied wiping a tear away. " these are tears of joy."

"Well, if we are to be friends. Rule one, no more crying." I took a step towards her and wiped her tear away. "And second, if we are to be better acquainted. An introduction is an order. The name's Ethan, Ethan Hayes. I'm in Slytherin. " I held out a hand.

She took my hand and shook it firmly. "Nice to meet you, Ethan. My name is Celestia Smith, but you can call me 'Celeste'. I'm in Hufflepuff."

I was enjoying memory lane when I felt my shoulder jerk. I blinked and looked back. "What?" I muttered.

Breya held up a dinner roll coated in frosted icing. "Hungry? We got these sweet buns. They're the best!"

"Pass." I replied putting the ring back into my pocket. "Not really hungry."

"Suit yourself."

As the boat rocked back and forth, I stared at the night sky and began to devise a plan to get Celeste back from the clutches of the night court prince.

Harry Pov:

"You're going the wrong way, Potter." Draco pointed out as we passed the heart shaped fir tree. "North is that way-" He tripped on a rock and fell. Normally, I would have pointed and laughed if I wasn't so tired from walking all night.

The last twenty four hours was a haze. After my son jumped in before we did as a group, we got seperated somehow. Once moment we were on that cliffside, a moment later, Draco and I were waking up in a vast forest. It looked like any other forest I've been too, but in this one- the air felt different. I didn't know how to explain it. So, here we are, walking in an unknown world, searching for my son and Draco's children. It's a good thing Ginny packed us some food and supplies. I wouldn't know what to do if we didn't have them.

I walked to Draco and held out my hand. "I knew that," I said smiling as he took it.

"Thanks."

After helping him up, he brushed off his pants. "We need to keep moving. Scorpius and Albus could be in danger. Celestia-" He paused, closing his mouth as if he didn't want to guess what she was doing. I already went through the horrors of losing a child one time and that enough had me having nightmares for years. I wouldn't want to wish that feeling on anyone, even my former enemy like Draco Malfoy.

"I agree, but can't we take a break? " huffed Samantha who trailed behind me, out of breath. Her red hair matted and in disarray since our fall.

We had breakfast underneath a redwood tree and sat on a fallen log. The sun gleaming down the thicket of trees, creating rays as birds of all shapes and sizes sang their song and hopped from one branch to another.

"It doesn't make any sense, we should have reached civilization by now." said Samantha fixing her hair.

I gupped some water and exhaled. "What makes you say that?"

She pushed up her squared glasses on her short nose. "Well, in ancient times, civilizations would always be near water. Judging by the sounds of the forest, don't you find it strange that we haven't heard a single car, train, or plane"

"We could be in the countryside." Draco noted as he nibbled on a biscuit.

Samantha shook her head. "I've been all over the world for the ministry. Even in the countryside, we'd hear a plane by now or seen smoke."

"Hopefully my son is having better luck than we are, and that Celeste is safe." Draco whispered as he hung in his head in defeat.

There was a time when I thought Draco Malfoy was a selfish, arrogant, ass who thought of nothing of himself. After losing his wife to an illness, then the time turner incident with our sons? My perspective changed all together. He was a caring father to Scorpius and to Celeste.

"I'm worried about my son too, Draco, and for Celeste." I said sympathetically. "But they are not children anymore. All of them are capable taking care of themselves. All we can do is have faith, and that we find them before Liam."

Draco said nothing. He looked away and kept on eating his biscuit. I frowned and took a sip of water from my cantine.

"Well, while you two finish on your lunch. I'm going to see if I can find out where we are." Samantha brushed off the crumbs and apperated to the top of the redwood tree.

Why did we do that before? I wondered.

I stood up and cupped my hands to my mouth. "What do you see!" I shouted.

She apperated back to the floor, creating a massive pop that echoed in the forest. It scared some birds. "I saw a village not to far from here. If we follow the river, southwards we should make it by late afternoon."

"Great." Draco said jumping up. "Let's go."

Scorpio Pov:

I hate autumn. Out of all the seasons, autumn was the worst of them all. It wasn't because of the lousy allergies my sister and I get, but because of my mother. She passed before she saw me off in my third year of school, and thanks to that passing- autumn was indeed a dark season for me.

It must have been autumn in wherever Albus and I landed in. Each tree has leaves of rusted red, blood orange, and deep gold. The air smelled like sweet as ripen apples hung over our heads. Albus and I ate some as a snack as we walked westward. The sun rose high above the trees, bringing in a warm beams of sunlight through the mesmerizing leaves.

"I wonder how our Dads are doing." Albus said with his mouth full as he tossed his apple core over his shoulder.

"Probably worrying out of their minds." I replied jumping over a log.

"Yeah, brings back memories doesn't it?"

I rolled my eyes, sighing. "If I recall, that whole incident was your fault."

"My fault?!"

"Mhm," I nodded. "I had warned you not to trust that witch."

"Hey, if I had known that Delphi was Voldemort's heir. I probably wouldn't have helped her." Albus defended.

I laughed. "I know, Al. I'm was only joking-" Our conversation of the past was cut short when the air began to smell rotten. "What is that awful smell?" I turned to him and saw him a couple feet behind me, staring at a rotten apple tree.

"W-what's that?" He took out his wand and disappeared further into the groove.

"Albus!" I took out my own wand and followed him. "Albus!" The moment I entered this part of the groove, it was like all manner of life ceased to exist. The air was still, silent, and stagnant with foul decay. The sun didn't seem to dare shine this way.

"Lumos." I breathed, summoning light within my wand as I ventured further and further into the shadows of the forest. Beneath my boots, there was no grass but the dirt floor with scattering decaying flowers and animal carasasses.

I jumped at bit at the animal bone I had just stepped on, and looked upwards. Another silverlight rushing deeper into the forest. "Albus!" I called again running after him. When I had finally caught up to him, I pushed him.

"Albus, you can't go running off like that. These are strange lands. We don't know what dangerous are out here." I scolded. 

"I know, I'm sorry, but look." He apologized as he trusted his arm, allowing a ball of light to float right above us. As it gleamed brightly, our surroundings were once again shown. Right in front of us, standing withered and decayed was a great big tree cleaved in two. Right in the center of it, wedged in between the heart of the tree was-

"A wand?" I breathed walking closer to it.

"I saw a light in the woods, thought it was father or someone we knew." Albus asked taking a place next to me. "Could it be Celeste's?"

I crouched down and examined the handle. "Y-yes, I believe so. Tho, it's hard to tell. It's wedged in like the sword in the stone."

"Why is it causing the forest to die?"

"I-I don't know, but if we get this free. I can see what the last spell was." I placed my hand on the wand to pull it, but a rustle within the forest caught my attention. I raised my wand forward and out of the shadows was a pale man with long red hair and embered eyes.

"Well, well, look who we have here, brothers." He said gazing at me. He angled his head, revealing pointed ears.

"Humans in the Autumn Court? How strange." another voice said as another man appeared from the left with the same completion and appearance. Although, he was a lot younger.

"Scorpius," Albus said standing behind me, tensing.

"Father will be furious that humans caused this blight upon our lands, but at least we'll have fun killing them." A third said pulling out a hunter's knife as another man emerged right behind him. I stared at all of them, and concluded that they all must be brothers.

"Father instructed us to learn what has happened to our court, brother." The first man or whatever he was said to his companion.

The second one sighed, lowering his knife. "You take the fun out of everything, Eris."

"You, human, what have you done." The one named Eris demanded.

I looked at the wand. "Nothing, sir, and we are not humans." I corrected, holding up my wand in defense. The lumos charm still holding. "We come from another world in search of -"

"Scorpius, shut up." Albus hissed. "Just take the wand and leave."

"But they might know where Celestia is." I hissed back.

"Celestia?" He snapped. "We have heard of that name. What does she have to do with any of this?"

My eyes widen. "Please, can you tell me where you've last seen her?" I begged, voice cracking a bit. "She's my little sister, and she's in grave danger."

"Scorpius…" Albus warned again, but I ignored him.

"This wand," I pointed at the tree. "is hers. I do not know how it got here or what has happened to your lands. From the looks of it, the decay is spreading rapidly isn't it? By this rate of the curse, you have at least a few months before everything is consumed by decay. In exchange for our lives and information about my sister, I think I can reverse the spell."

"If that thing is responsible, your services won't be necessary." Grinned one of the brothers as he raised his hand, fire appearing in his palm.

"No-wait!" I muttered, but he was already in motion. Albus tackled me to the ground just in time. The fireball arched over us, making its way towards the wand. It exploded on impact. Albus and I both conjured up a shield spell to protect us from the fiery inferno. When the smoke subsided, the wand and the lifeless tree remained intact as if it wasn't hit at all.

The four brothers, as well as myself went wide eyed. The brother who conjured the fireball did another one again, this time with much more power. Albus and I disappeared and reappeared a couple feet behind, coughing on the ground. .

"W-what is this magic?" Eris breathed as the wand and tree remained unscathed.

"You want to save this land?" I pressed as a suppressed a cough and stood up. "Then, tell me everything you have heard of my sister."

Eris stood there for a moment, taking in what I just said.. His three brothers looking at him for his orders to kill us. My heart skipped a beat as my palms become sweaty as I kept a firm grip on my wand.

Finally, after what felt like five minutes of waiting. Eris said, "Come with me, boy. My high lord would like to speak to you."

"Eris," One of his brothers challenged, but Eris shot him a warning glance. His brother back down.

He turned his back towards us and started headed back into the gloomy forest. His two brothers following him, one remaining behind for us to follow. I took a step forward towards him, but Albus grabbed my sleeve.

"I'm sorry, Albus, I-" I started to apologize but he held up a hand.

"You're my best friend, I-I trust you." He said sincerely. "And if things go south, know that I got your back."

I smiled and held out my hand. "And I yours." I pulled him up and together, we followed Eris back into eternal autumn.


	9. The House of Wind: Silas Pov

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or a Court of Thorns and Roses Saga. All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling (HP) and Sarah J. Maas for (ACOTAR). I do own my OC characters and plot.

Authors Note: I originally intended for this pov to be apart of a bigger chapter, but the month of May is important for both of these book series. May 2nd marked, is the Battle of Hogwarts 20th Anniversary, and the 1st was ACOFAS (A Court of Frost and Starlight's book release day), so I took it as a sign to post what I had so far. I hope you all like it! Please comment if you want more povs from this particular character in the future.

P.S: Also, sorry for not posting in a while. I'm just so busy and rarely have time for writing. I'm try to post the next chapter asap.

Title: The House of Wind 

**Silas POV:**

After I had met Alice in the stables, I met father back at the shop and together we walked to the famous House of Wind. A thousand steps greeted me in horror, but thankfully with lowered shields. We could winnow to the top of the staircase. Father told me that the regal mountain palace was warded against all types of magic. Winnowing inside the palace happened to be one of them. We were greeted by Feyre and Rhysand; the High Lord and Lady of these lands.

I watched Father shake the High Lord's hand firmly. Then, he dipped his head at the High Lady. She saw me standing behind my father. A surprised expression wash over her face as she commented on how fast I've grown in a young fae male. The High Lord of the night court chuckled as he recalled days when Orion and I were knee high, playing in these very hallways.

"I hope you don't mind my son being in this meeting, Rhysand, Feyre." My father said. "I figured since he will be turning 18 in two weeks. He'd begin his training in politics."

The High Lord and Lady chuckled.

"I know a certain young prince who should be doing the same, but alas," said the High Lord of Night. "he's off cauldron knows where."

"He gets it from you." His wife countered.

The three of them laughed. Their voices began to tune out as I began to recall what father told me prior to coming here. The true history between the night court and ours.

 _It was all my fault, Father_ _sighed as we stood at base of the House of Wind's thousand step staircase. If I wasn't cruel to her, none of that would have happened._

 _I frowned as he told me that for the next forty nine years, he sent out men disguised as wolves over the wall-for human women to kill with hatred in their hearts. When the human girl killed one of his men, he had to take her and make her fall in love with him in his mask- and he had to love her despite her humanity._

 _It was indeed a cruel curse, but in a strange way. It was like it was meant to be. If the High Lady Feyre (when she was human) didn't kill Andres; my father's former sentinel. They'd all be under that mountain with no hope. I-I wouldn't have existed or been born along with Orion, his little sister Rhea, or his cousins. This peaceful era we all live in today would cease to exist._ _Which made this celebration, all more_ _important_ _to me. Before we enter the looming palace, I dared asked:_

" _W-what would you say if I fell in love with a human, father? W-would you disapprove?"_

 _His eyebrows arched upwards. " If both your loves are genuine," He said with a warm smile. "then who am I to stand in the way of fate?"_

"Silas?" I heard my father said. "Aren't you coming?"

I blinked, realizing the three of them were already walking across the hall. "Yes, sorry, I was deep in thought. I'm coming."

Feeling foolish, I followed them into the meeting hall. I know I was still too young (in fae standards), but if I found the one. I would love her no matter who or what she is.

The next morning, I woke up at dawn to spar with Orion's cousins.

"Is that all you got?" Caspian laughed as his staff came crashing down in a swoop. I held up my own staff, blocking his attack and swung right. The advances quickly sped up. Our two poles slamming against one another, sending a reverberating sound throughout the courtyard. Darien sat near a bench, watching us spar as he munched on an red apple his mother gave him before training.

"Where's Orion?" I asked the eldest cousin in a grunt as I did a couple of wistful techniques in the open air as he dodged them. "Is he too afraid to fight me himself?"

Caspian snorted, ducking his head and then swung again. "Not likely, princeling."

He swung the wooden staff underneath my legs. I tripped and fell on my back. When I raised my chin and held up my air, his staff was hovering between my eyes. "Wherever he is," Caspian said pulling the staff away from my face, his illiyan wings flaring a bit. "It better be a damn good reason to miss morning training."

He offer a hand and pulled me upwards. "You're swings have improved, but you need to work on your footwork." said the son of commander of the Night Court.

"Noted." I said grinning, wiping off the sweat from my brow.

The morning sun rising higher, casting down a wave of heat, but the wind blew cold air as if it knew how to balance the temperature just right. From the veranda on top of the house of wind, I could see all of Velaris. Scanning the colorful buildings, I squinted and turned to right until I saw a bright red building.

 _The Stables._ I thought, wondering if I would see that girl I met yesterday. I couldn't stop thinking about her. _Perhaps after training, I'll go look for her._

"Darren," Snapped Caspian. "Enough dilly dallying. Grab a weapon and get your lazy ass in the ring."

I turned around and saw the youngest cousin reading a bit of parchment paper.

"What's that?" I asked, walking to the table to pour myself a glass of water.

"A note from Orion," He replied between chews.

"Oh?" Caspian raised an eyebrow. "Did that prick explain why he is late? I'm going to tell Uncle Rhys that this is the fifth time this week! If he is to be our next High Lord, he can't miss training."

"Apparently, Celeste has asked him to babysit Teddy that um, pet of hers. And," He said in a long drawl. "that he will miss this morning's training and tomorrow."

"What?" snapped Caspian as he strolled to darien's side and tore the note from his hand. He read it quickly. "This is my only shot to get on good terms with her?" He read aloud. "Inconceivable." Crushing the note in his hands, he tossed it over his shoulder.

"He's clearly got bit by love bug." Darren sighed hopelessly, hanging his head down. "I wish I was in love."

I frowned as I took a big gulp of water. "When do I get to meet this Celeste girl?" I inquired with a pout. "Everyone in Prythian is talking about her. I don't see why we have to wait for the ball to meet her, if she met you all first."

"Speaking of that, I overheard my dad saying that some of the other High Lords too. It would seem they too are curious about the girl who fell from the heavens.." Darien smiled, making a mystical gesture with his hands.

"Which courts?" I asked.

"Summer, Winter, and Day. Dawn said they'd love to come, but they're busy. And autumn, well, they hate everyone."

Caspian scuffed. "What's there to know? She's just a human girl. It's not like they've seen human girl before."

"But from another world!" Darien cried in defense. "Aren't you at least curious about what's beyond our plain of existence? Aunt Armen said there could be more dimensions. Celeste proves that!"

Caspian went silent. He stood there looking at the ground, lips were pressed together as if he was thinking of how to respond. After a few minutes of silence, he shook his head. "We're not here to talk about philosophy," Caspian spat out, cutting him off. From his sharp tone, it would seem like he doesn't like her.

"We're here to train." He said propping his bow staff against a tree. He cracked his his knuckles and walked to the center of the arena circle. The two green siphons lit up at his wrists as his wings flared. "Darien, you're up." His cousin demanded.

Darien sighed, igniting a bright orange flame in his hand that burned the apple core to cinders. "If I die, Silas, say a good eulogy for me." He said dramatically as usual then walked to the center of the arena.

"Even better, I'll write a song about you." I replied, grinning.

It's been a few years since I last saw Orion's cousins. Silas's father, Lucien, being a former emissary for Spring helped Nesta with being the Night Court's emissary to other courts, human lands, and the contient. Sometimes Lucien would take Darrien with him. On rare occasions, the two would show up at the spring court. It was nice to see that Darrien was still the ever-romantic.

Caspian on the other hand spend most of his childhood in the Illyrian camps in the high mountains of the night court. Like Orion, they trained until they perform the bloodrite. A scared test that challenges Illyrians mentally and physically. In this rite of becoming a _true warrior_ , a hundred of the best novices every year have their wings tied, magic concealed, weapons stripped off their person, and are tossed in the wilderness with nothing but the clothes on their backs and the supplies they brought.

They have a week to make it on their own, and not all made it. Luckily, Orion and Caspian found each other by the third day and fought anyone who dare challenge: the son of the high lord/lady and the prince of bastards. After they made it with other rare survivors, their bodies were permanently inked as a sign of their ranking status as Illyrian warriors. As I watched Caspian lift Darrien off the ground and slammed him on the ground, I winced.

"My backkkk," Darien hoarsely groaned in pain.

"You're such a child, Darrien. " Caspian shook his head as he bent over to stare at his cousin who still lied on the floor. "I didn't even toss you that hard."

"Liar, you did it on purpose." Darien glared. "You're so gonna pay for this."

Caspian sighed and picked up his little cousin from the floor like he weighed nothing. He turned towards me. "I better take the princess here to a healer-"

"Who are you calling a princess!" Darien protested, but Caspian ignored him. He just grinned as he spread out his large illyrian wings.

 _What an impressive wingspan._ I thought. _They were as long as my arms._

"See you later, princling." Caspian cocked a grin.

"Bye, Silas, enjoy your stay in Velaris." Darien croaked to me before Caspian launched into the mid-morning sky.

Turning on my heels, I headed to my room to bathe. For today, I'm going to find Alice and maybe I'll ask her to be my date to the show ball.


	10. Authors Note 1

Dear Loyal Readers,

I am truly sorry for not updating this fan fic more frequently. I have had a really busy year, and had plan to write certain chapters to fit around certain holidays. For example, Orion and Silas's birthday was suppose to be on Halloween and kind of be like special holiday chapter. But Alas, it was never written due to the fact of not having enough time.

In order to keep the story progressing, I plan on doing a small time skip in the next chapter to emphasize how many weeks its been. Since I have not updated in forever, I'll give you a preview on what you can expect in the next few chapters.

In the next few chapters, there will be scenes with the other fae Lords as foreshadowed in previous chapters, a few characters who thought to be dead makes a grand entrance, and acts of love and romance will begin to bud into a beautiful ship. Which ship? I can't tell you ;)

Please, feel free to comment below and guess on:

A.) what you think will happen next.

B.) which ship do you think will be endgame: Team Celeste x Orion, Celeste X Silas, or Celeste x Ethan.

C.) Which team are you rooting for, and why do you think Celeste should end up with that person?

Thank you for your time and please bear with me. I should have the next chapter posted by Jan 2019. Hopefully, on New Years Day. Cross your fingers that I write fast enough, but I will do my best!

Sincerely,

Da Author BooknerdXD


End file.
